


Kismet

by Winter_Wanderer



Series: Revival [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Female Link, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lynk - Freeform, Lynk kicks ass and looks amazing doing it, Lynk's father is the Captain of the Royal Guards, Lynkura, Mipha and Lynk aren't nearly as good at hiding their relationship then they think, Retelling of pre-ganon with a female Link, Semi-secret relationship, Yuri, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Wanderer/pseuds/Winter_Wanderer
Summary: Her father is the Captain of the Royal Guard, and so ultimately Lynk's grown up surrounded by Knights—of course, she's going to pick things up along the way. Then she plucks the Legendary Blade from the stone and it goes haywire from there.





	1. Kind of an Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Female!Link.
> 
> BOTW Pre-Ganon, and might expand further.
> 
> Subtle twists will be implemented to make it more realistic for a female Link
> 
> Cross-posted with FF.net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATED:14/3/2020]

* * *

The father and daughter duo watched from above as the newbie trainees stood within the courtyard practising with their blunt training swords and wooden shields.

This year's batch of trainees were a week into their schooling, and with their given task, had been left to their devices to get familiar with those they would be working with for the rest of their lives.

A bonding session, perhaps—one of many to come as they furthered their skills and abilities.

Lynk peered down at them with bright eager eyes; excited to see how they would grow. She was already familiar with a few who she had met at the exam, and she had taken to watching as much of the weeks lessons as possible.

Although, Lynk always found her attention drawn to one—a red-haired young man that she had taken to keeping a close eye on for the sole reason that he berated those around him. While it was clear he had training prior to his acceptance, his attuite towards his fellow trainees were not kind.

She had overheard him speaking to two of the other trainees after the second day, declaring himself superior to the teachers and that they should promote him already.

Hutson was a nuisance to put it lightly.

The guards had taken to joking about him. It was quite funny to see what the guards thought of him.

"How'd he even pass the entrance exam with that attitude?" She asked her father, brows pinched.

Jin sighed heavily, hands clasped together behind his back. "He was a student under  _Taluk_."

Lynk grimaced. "But that still doesn't explain—?"

"Unfortunately, Taluk has managed to retain some connections within the palace."

"Having Taluk as his teacher does explain a lot though, Papa." Lynk grinned behind her hand.

Jin thumped Lynk on the back of her head softly. "Watch it, kiddo."

Lynk shrugged, reaching to tug at her braided hair which fell over her shoulder. She was pretty proud of it considering how wild her hair could get. Lynk tilted her head, peering up at her father with a gaze of pseudo-innocence. "Would you be against me… I don't know… putting him in his place?"

Jin gave a long and  _thoughtful_  hum. "I don't know, Lynk, you… wouldn't want to embarrass him, now would you?"

She grinned. "I'll try not to bruise his ego too much, Papa."

Lynk turned and went on her merry way, she'd give Hutson a day or two to see if he… matured. She doubted it, however; Lynk had had dealings with Taluk when he'd still been a knight. Lynk grimaced, she and a lot of others loathed the man.

He acted more than he was, he lied to further himself and wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back if it meant he'd get the upper hand. For a long while, the Royal Court had been enamoured with his persona, but it eventually crumbled down.

His career crumbling may or may not have been her fault.

But good riddance, Lynk nodded. King Rohan had even given her a pat on her shoulder when everyone had turned their back. The King  _was_  the reason she'd oust him after all. He'd even gave her a pass to learn from the chiefs in the kitchen because of what she'd done for him.

She very much enjoying cooking—since her Mama had passed, Lynk had grasped the role of caring for the home because her father was always so busy with being the Captain of the Royal Guards and it left him so exhausted at the end of the day sometimes, especially when she'd been younger.

So, she'd taken it upon herself to grow up just that bit to be of use around the house, she certainly didn't regard it.

Lynk jogged down the stairs, humming a song she didn't know the name of but had known since from early childhood.

* * *

"Seriously, you're just  _pathetic_." Hutson groused, setting his sword on his shoulder as he scowled at his partner. Said partner's face flushed red as he glared.

The entire class came to an abrupt stop, the sound of the swords clanking halted as they all turned to look at Hutson with annoyance.

Lynk, having heard the silence overtake the training ground, stopped her work of sharping a sword. She ground her jaw back and forth as she listened to Hutson insult his opponent further. Finally she stood and tightened her grip on the handle of the sword she'd been sharping, intent on putting Hutson in his place.

She slowed to a stop under the arch into the courtyard, hidden in the shadows as Hutson picked on Jaro, a young man that was slightly more rounded then everyone else.

"Honestly, you're  _all_  a bunch of failures in waiting."

"And how are you able to come to that conclusion?" Her voice had heads turning her way.

Lynk was sure almost all knew who she was, both in relation to her father and her own standing. She saw the way their faces lightened at the sight of her.

Hutson turned towards her, raising a brow cockily. "Really now, sweetcheeks?" His eyes dropped to the sword in her hand and scoffed, a smirk curling onto his face. "Now what are you doing hold such a thing? Women don't belong anywhere near such an object."

_Oh, Din no he didn't,_  Lynk want to snarl but instead, she took a breath and released it. "These men didn't need to buy their way in,  _Trainee_  Hutson. They did so by potential alone,  _can't_  say the same about  _you,_ however." Lynk's voice was as smooth as the finest silk.

Hutson gritted his teeth and forced a smile; it became an actually amused one. "And how would you know  _that_?"

"I'm the one they faced during their entrances exam."

Hutson burst into mocking laughter. "You? That explains everything. If all you have to do is beat a girl to get into Knight Training, then it really says a lot about Captain Jin!"

Silence.

It was so quiet that a stray cricket could be heard.

Lynk raised the sword, pointing it at him, her face stoic. "Watch your tongue,  _boy_. You should count yourself luckily no guards are here to have heard you speak such disrespect to someone that has taught over fifty percent of the current soldiers. And I, most certainly, won't allow you to spread such dishonesty about a well-respected and accomplished man but I can't say I expected much more from someone who was tutored under Taluk—a man who was stripped of his rank because of dishonesty and loyalty to only himself." Lynk tilted her head. "Did he tell your parents that before they hired him?"

"How dare you! Taluk is a great man!" Hutson snarled; his face flushed with his anger.

Lynk laughed coldly, lips curling into a sardonic smile before adjusting her stance.

Hutson straightened and smirked when he took notice of the way she shifted; he raised his own sword. "A sword fight then, huh? Well, what better way to put someone in their place then too—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lynk moved, launching herself at the man. Her sudden action had taken Hutson by surprise and with a flurry of movement, he was sitting on his backside, sword several feet from him and gapping like an unattractive fish.

Hutson gulped as Lynk placed her sword under his chin, he raised it in an attempt to put space between himself and the sharp edge.

"It says a lot about the tutor if his student can't even last a second against a  _girl_." Lynk moved the blade, tutting mockingly. "Not even a few seconds." She sighed in pseudo-sadness. "Everyone lasted at least at least thirty seconds against me." Cold blue eyes peered down at the redhaired man. "You should learn when to keep your trap  _shut_."

Lynk turned sharply, intend on reporting back to her father what had just happened when she heard it: the sound of someone getting to their feet, a sharp under the breath hiss, something being grasped from the ground and the trainees crying out in worry.

Feet rush at her from behind and Lynk had enough time to sidestep; immediately she felt the weight of her braid gone— _oh Din no_. She twirled, disarmed and kicked Hutson in the back.

Hutson hit the ground with a harsh grunt. Two guards, having heard the commotion, came rushing around the corner just as she'd knocked him to the ground.

"What's going on over here?"

Hutson was first to speak, his face an ugly red as he stood. "This bitch attacked me unprovoked!"

The two guards glanced to one another, looking highly amused by the comment. "Unprovoked?" The left guard, Simon, asked in  _faux_  worry; he glanced to Tony, who shrugged.

Tony glanced to Lynk. "What  _actually_  happened, Lynk?"

"Trainee Hutson has, since his arrival, done nothing but bully and berate the other Trainees. I was forced to step in, unfortunately, it turned into a physical concertation."

Tony nodded. "That sounds more like it."

Hutson snarled. "She attacked me and now you're believing her twisting of the truth?!"

Lynk raised a brow at him. "You are aware that there were witnesses, yes?" She pointed her head oh-so-subtly towards the other Trainees who all nodded, murmuring in agreement to what they'd just seen.

"Not only that." Simon interjected. "But Lynk is Captain Jin's daughter, and all but officially a member of the Royal Guard herself. She's trained beside and helped tutor previous soldiers in training for the last few years." Simon's eyes narrowed in warning. "It would be best if you came with us now. Your actions will be reported and your application judged."

Tony reached forward, hand landing on Hutson's shoulder with the intent to led him away when he jerked free and rushed Lynk once more. "You bitch! How dare you—!"

Lynk's hand landed on his solar plexus and Hutson's eyes widened as the air was knocked from him. His sword hit the ground again but Lynk wasn't done; her palm hit his jaw, forcing it closed and by the sound that escaped, he'd bitten his tongue. Hutson went stumbling back and this time Lynk reached forward and ripped his Trainee badge from his shirt, not caring that the action tore part of the shirt.

"You are a disgrace to the Kingdom, Hutson, and so I have the right to, starting now, revoke your right to train on these grounds. You will silently and willingly allow Guards Simon and Tony to escort you to the holding cells where Captain Jin and his fellow superiors will judge what punishment you will receive."

Hutson, this time, didn't say anything. His face never once fading from the ugly red of anger and embarrassment.

Once the three had vanished from sight, the sound of someone clearing their throat softly had Lynk turning to see Jaro had approached her holding the braid which Hutson had cut off.

"Thank you, Lady Lynk." He smiled, a flush covering his cheeks. "I'm thankful that one day I might be able to work alongside you."

Lynk took the hair from Jaro and returned the smile and then to all the others as they all moved closer. "And I look forward to being able to see you all grow into capable soldiers."

She waved goodbye for now and made her departure, unaware of the pair of green eyes that watched from above.


	2. Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify somethings. ATM Lynk is 16, Mipha is 17, Sidon is roughly 7 or so, as he looks to be that age in the memories.
> 
>  
> 
> [updated 14/3/2020]

**Chapter 2: Zora's Domain**

**Two Months Later**

* * *

"You haven't been able to come visit nearly as often in recent months." Mipha mourned quietly, breaking the peaceful silence between them.

Lynk turned her gaze from the stunning sight of the Zora's Domain below onto Mipha, her brows furrowed softly but she smiled. "Things have been getting quite hectic, monster sightings have been happening more and more recently. Papa's been having me help out even more with the Trainees."

Mipha exhaled softly and ducked her lower face into the water to hide her pout, it worked but mostly because Lynk had turned her gaze back onto the Domain.

"Is… is everything already, Lyn?" Mipha asked hesitantly when she noticed the way Lynk had clasped her hands together tightly, her brows pinched. The aquatic woman searched the Hylian's face, her skin tone was  _off_ —it looked far too grey for Mipha's liking. The Zora grasped the rock of the riverbank and pulled herself up onto the stone.

Lynk gave a forced smiled. "Why do you ask, Mipha?"

Mipha reached forward, grasping Lynk's tightly clasped hands and raised them. "It's okay, Lyn." Mipha smiled. "You can tell me, that's what friends are for after all."

Lynk's mask cracked, revealing an expression of exhaustion. The blonde's shoulders slumped. "I…I haven't been sleeping very well recently is all."

"In what way?" Mipha questioned.

"I just…" Lynk sighed heavily, tilting to the side to lay her forehead against Mipha's shoulder. "I keep have these… these nightmares."

Mipha released Lynk's hands and instead wrapped hers around Lynk's shoulders, resting her cheek against blonde hair. "Have you tried any sleep elixirs? Maybe one of them will help."

Lynk sighed again. "Yes, but no matter what I try, I always have the same dream and the worst part is that I can't even remember the damn thing when I wake up!"

Lynk wanted to cry out in frustration, her eyes burned with the tears, but she refused to let them fall. Mipha tightened her grip, the Zora opened her mouth to add—suggest—something when another voice called after them.

"Sister! Lynk!"

The two females parted and turned their gazes onto the familiar form of Sidon, who was stood on the bank opposite them waving.

The duo waved back at him in greeting.

"Let's head on over." Lynk slipped into the water, kicking off the bank and swimming towards the child Zora. Mipha shook her head in disbelief at Lynk's sudden change, but it was also expected. Lynk wasn't one to broadcast her worries to others—instead preferred to bundle them up until she worked them out herself or she just couldn't take it anymore.

Somethings would never change, Mipha mused fondly as she slipped back into the water and followed after the Hylian, pondering on ways to help Lynk with her nightmares. She hated to see Lynk under the weather like this.

* * *

"It's great to see you, Lynk!" Bazz cheered, hands on his hips as he grinned widely. He pointed his sword at her. "Now spar with me!"

Lynk chuckled—she couldn't help it really—and a real smile spread across her face. "Of course!"

With an audience of Mipha, Sidon, Rivan and Gaddison, the Zora and Hylian duo began to spar. Lynk occasionally noticing improvements for Bazz to make, most notably his footwork which seemed to be his only major weakness.

The sparing and laughter let Lynk forget about her nightmares, even if it was for only a small amount of time but she grasped the opportunity and used it to her full extent.

When Bazz was knocked from his feet for the fifth time, he gave a dramatic groan and pouted, wallowing in his quote-unquote self-pity. "I'm  _never_  gonna be as good as you, Lynk!"

Gaddison giggled and Bazz flushed at the sounds, he may or may not have a crush on the lilac Zora, but you wouldn't hear that from him!

"Don't worry, Bazz!" Rivan grinned as he turned his gaze onto the only Hylian member of their secret club. "You  _will_  get there eventually, Lynk can take on an adult and win after all!"

Lynk felt her cheeks warm at the compliment. "Thanks, Rivan, and Bazz you're getting better and better every time I see you." She offered a hand to pull him up. He took it, allowing Lynk to pull him to his feet. "It's really just your footwork that needs improvement. It being off, just that bit, can leave you open to an attack which will knock you off your feet, like I just did. That and practice, mastery takes years after all."

Bazz nodded, determination flickering across his face as he clenched his fists. "Footwork, got it!"

Mipha smiled, amused by her fellow kin, and glanced toward the darkening sky, noticing how late it was getting and she frowned. "It would be best to start heading back now."

Everyone else turned their gazes to the sky also, partly in disbelief at how late it had gotten—time sure did pass quickly when you have fun.

"You're right." Gaddison nodded, worry flickered onto her face in a sheepish manner. "My mum will begin to wonder where I have gone off too if I'm not back home soon."

"And it is also dinner time too!" Sidon chimed which got grins from all around, Sidon often thought with his stomach. It was always too funny to not be amused at the young Zora princes.

Lynk sheathed her sword and nodded in agreement, she didn't want to linger out after dark too long. Monsters  _were_  increasing in numbers after all. "Let get a move on then."

They chatted mostly, discussing random topics that popped into mind as they began to make their trek back towards the dam, of which it was in the near but far distance. The lights that decorated the blue and silver grand structure illuminated brightly during the night. An easy beacon if one was to get lost around here.

Lynk stopped abruptly when she heard something, an odd noise that she could place if she just  _heard_  it again. She frowned, tilting her head.

"Lynk?" Mipha questioned having noticed her stop, a look of concern and confusion forming.

Lynk brought a finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet, however. The Big Bad Bazz Brigade club members came to a standstill, watching Lynk listen to their surroundings in a tense and uneasy silence. Her cerulean blue eyes darted to the right where there was a number of tall bushes and trees—enough for someone or something to hide in. Her eyes flashed back to the others, face portraying exactly what was wrong.

Bazz stepped in front of the others as both he and Lynk unsheathed their swords, dropping into a defensive stance. Mipha tugged Sidon back a safe distance, Gaddison and Rivan followed her example as none of them had any weapons on their person. It was best not to get in the way of those that did.

The noise got closer and everyone tensed. Bazz bit his lip and took a step only to have his foot hit a twig and— _SNAP._

Bazz froze like he'd been hit with an ice arrow, eyes wide in horror as the rustling suddenly picked up, then a blue Moblin burst through the foliage. Lynk's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, not having expected the larger monster—she'd anticipated a Bokoblin, not a Moblin!

"Move!" Lynk barked as she rushed to the right and Bazz went to his left.

The Moblin seemed to think Bazz would be the better target out of the two—no doubt his brightly coloured scales was the reason for the Moblin's attention. But that also gave Lynk the chance to rush from behind, using a small outcrop of rock to launch herself onto the back of the Moblin, bringing her sword down on it.

The Moblin screeched as her blade pierced it's hide. It arched backwards as she slid down, bring the sword with her, slicing a deep and fatal wound. Lynk gasped as the Moblin fell forward abruptly, hitting the ground and ultimately got her covered in its purple blood.

Lynk scrambled off the now dead Moblin's back and stumbled, Mipha caught her before she tripped. Lynk nodded in appreciation.

"Lynk!" Sidon clutched the front of her shirt. "Are you okay?"

Lynk nodded but gently pushed Sidon off her. "Best not hug me, I'm covered in Moblin blood, Sidon."

The young Prince grimaced and took a  _large_  step back and away from Lynk in disgust. "Ew."

"Are you okay, Bazz?" Gaddison questioned as he stepped up beside her, her brows furrowed with concern.

"Completely fine, Gaddy! It didn't even get a chance to swipe at me cause of how fast Lynk acted!" Bazz grinned over at the Hylian. "You're seriously amazing Lynk!"

Lynk flushed and murmured a quiet thank you.

"Perhaps we should head back before anymore appear?" Rivan questioned, eyeing the surroundings nervously.

* * *

"I'm gonna smell of Moblin blood for a while." Lynk groaned, her shampoo was  _not_  strong enough to get rid of it. She grimaced, glaring down at the useless yellow bar she'd decided to bring to save rupees.

Mipha giggled, biting back a grin. She found the glare adorable with the way Lynk's cheeks were flushed red from the warm bathwater. She pushed the thought aside and asked: "Want to use some of mine? It's very fragranced, though it wasn't designed for hair."

Lynk sighed. "Yes please, Miph."

Mipha swam to the edge of the bath to fetch the soap. "Hey, Lyn?" Mipha flushed and clutched the bar in her hands as she approached her best friend again.

"Yeah?"

"Could…could I wash your hair?" Mipha blurted and the blush darkened, Lynk's own cheeks tinted.

The Hylian nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "Of course!"

Mipha beamed and didn't waste a second with swimming behind Lynk, brushing her fingers through her mildly tamed hair—it was always better behaved when wet after all. It was that moment Mipha realised Lynk's hair was a lot shorter than the previous time she'd seen her.

"Your hair…? How'd I not notice sooner?" Mipha questioned as she began to add the soap.

Lynk sighed. "There was an ex-Trainee that was causing some problems. I confronted him and he… didn't take being beaten by a girl very well. I managed to avoid the blade, but he caught my hair." Lynk pouted. "And I'd finally gotten a nice length!"

Mipha giggled. "Well no matter the hair length, you'll always be beautiful."

Lynk was very much thankful for the fact her back was facing Mipha at that moment. Lynk didn't really understand why Mipha could get her so flustered—it started happening when she'd turned thirteen.

Lynk couldn't deny Mipha was very beautiful, she didn't think anyone she'd ever meet could compare to the Zora princess.

Lynk tilted her head, eyes closing as Mipha scrubbed the soap into her hair. It hit Lynk momentarily that she might have the tiniest crush upon her best friend; Lynk was pretty ignorant in regards to general sexuality and her desires—she'd never really had any before!

Well, that wasn't all that true now that she realised that she might be attracted to Mipha.

_Oof._

* * *

After their fill of dinner, Mipha and Lynk made for the Princess's bedroom, where a large mound of pillows was waiting, calling their names. It had become an almost tradition for the girls now. Since they'd first become friends at age five and six, they'd had sleepovers in Mipha's bedroom but since Zora slept in water, the Princess had collected as many pillows possible for Lynk to use as a bed.

Lynk could remember laughing her five-year-old heart out as Mipha had flushed in embarrassment when the Hylian told her she'd gone overboard with the pillows.

Didn't stop Lynk from  _using_  them all though, they were ever so comfortable to sleep on. It forced Lynk to unintentionally develop a standard of which she had to make herself lose because it caused problems sometimes. Honestly how Mipha could find so many had Lynk wonder for years since Zora didn't exactly  _use_  them.

The duo perched on the mountain of pillows and Lynk filled Mipha in more about the happenings within the castle and Mipha responded with telling her about the happenings within Zora's Domain.

They talked for what could have been hours, the girls slowly succumbing to their tiredness. Mipha was almost asleep when she remembered something, she sat up and splashed some water which startled Lynk enough to lift her head up in confusion.

"Miph- _ah_?" Lynk slurred. "Ws'wrong?"

Mipha climbed from her waterbed and approached the drawers, pulling something from the top one. She returned to Lynk's side. "Well, your seventeenth birthday is next month, and I know you won't be able to return here for another four at least. So, I wanted to give you part of your present now."

Lynk pushed herself upright, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked to Mipha in amusement. "And you wanted to give me it now, just as we're going to sleep?"

"Well, after you told me about your trouble sleeping." Mipha held out a black leather neckless with an amethyst hanging from it. The purple rock shimmered in the dim light of the bedroom. "Amethyst are meant to aid people with falling to sleep and having a peaceful night. It's also supposed to help with dream recalling."

Lynk blinked, fighting the soft burn that hit her eyes. "Thank you." She breathed, ducking her head to allow Mipha to place the necklace over her head and tighten the strap.

"I know it isn't much." Mipha clasped her hands together, a soft smile gracing her lips. "But knowing you are suffering when there is a possibility that I could help wasn't something I'm going to miss."

Lynk threw herself at Mipha, who gave a startled gasp but her features softened as she listened to Lynk's muffled sobs. "Thank you, Mipha. I'm thankful that I can call you my friend."

Mipha flushed but deep down the words left her feeling disappointed. Mipha pushed the feeling aside and returned the hug tightly. "And I you, Lyn, and I you."

* * *

"It was a pleasure as always to have you here, Lynk." King Dorephan smiled down at the sixteen-year-old Hylian.

"And it's always great to be here, your highness." Lynk chimed in return, setting Sidon, who'd been in her arms, down. The Princes pouted, upset at her departure.

"Are you sure you need to go already? You haven't even been here a week!" Sidon sniffled, tugging at her sleeve.

"And I'll be back before you know it." Lynk tapped him in the area a nose would have been on a Hylian.

Sidon grinned, eyes twinkling. "Then I'll count the days until then!"

Lynk chuckled, turning to Mipha who stood beside her. "I'll try and send a letter if I get the chance."

"You better." Mipha chided playfully, hands clasped together in front of her. "It's going to be long four months otherwise."

Lynk grinned. "Won't want that, now would we?"

Mipha giggled and Lyke climbed onto her stallion's back, feet slipping into the stirrups.

"Tell your father I said hello, yes?" King Dorephan asked.

Lynk smiled up at him. "Of course."

She gently nudged Myth, her grey stallion, into a walk. Lynk threw a wave over her shoulder as a final parting.

It would be longer than four months before Lynk would see Mipha again.


	3. The Sword in Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [updated 14/3/2020]

**Chapter 3: The Sword in Stone.**

**Almost Four Months Later**

**Seventeen Years Old**

* * *

_Dear Mipha,_

_I hope you are doing well, I can't really say the same thing sadly as my life has recently gotten more and more hectic. I am sorry for not writing sooner like I had promised, I have been busy with work and it has left me exhausted, writing to you had been pushed back more and more until I had forgotten completely, unfortunately._

_Hope you can forgive the complete idiot that I am!_

_On a brighter note, the amethyst you gave me has helped immensely. Since getting back from my last visit, my nightmares have lessened significantly! I'll be sure to give you the largest hug the next time I get to see you. Seriously, what did I ever do to deserve you in my life?_

_Saying that brings me to the real topic of this letter. I won't be able to make the journey to Zora's Domain. Things had become significantly worse than before; Papa has had permission to make me an official member of the Guard—a Knight! Can you believe it?! My job is mostly to oversee the Trainees as they are out in the wilderness doing jobs—fighting monsters and such. King Rohan deemed me to be vital piece in everything that's going on and an excellent person to learn from in real-life situations._

_Although, every time I see him, I can feel like his gaze gets heavier and heavier. It's like he's expecting me to whip something out of nowhere and solve these problems?_

_Maybe I am just overthinking, you know how I can be after all, Mipha!_

_With lots of love,_

_Your best friend Lynk_

* * *

Lynk was leading the group of three Trainees along a beaten track, their horses chuffing and nickering occasionally. Lynk reached forward and pat Myth's neck, scratching lightly before holding a hand up for the Trainees to halt

They did; Lynk turned Myth around to face them. "We'll leave the horses tied up here and continue on foot."

Jaro, Loki, and Himmison silently nodded and dismounted their horses. Lynk followed and led them over to the trees, a good and safe place to tie the horses until their return. Their travel packs were left behind on the steeds.

"Alright, you know the drill, yes?" Lynk raised a brow, they'd already been to three other places. It was a four-day extrusion with a list of locations that Lynk would take them too. They weren't overly crowded monster hideouts, but there was still a fair amount to dispose of.

"Yes, ma'am!" The trio straightened their backs, their armour clanking at the movement.

"Good." Lynk's eyes move to Jaro. "Jaro, we'll approach from a higher stance to try and use our archery skills to minimise the numbers before facing them head-on with a sword if necessary. Is that understood?"

She received positives. Lynk led them further along the place until they arrived at an outcrop of rock large enough to hide behind but still see the six Bokolins and two Moblins.

"Himmison, Loki, until I give the all-clear, you stay  _here_." Lynk gave them a warning look, although it was mostly towards Himmison, who was known to be the more reckless out of the trio. He had this thing about head-on attacks and then getting distracted to glance around, seemingly searching for something. It was getting Lynk a bit more frustrated at his audacious personality.

Honestly, it was like he was trying to impress someone, who she'd never know—there certainly wasn't anyone bar Jaro, Loki, and herself around.

Lynk pushed the thought aside when Himmison nodded, averting his gaze in a sheepish manner. "Come Jaro."

The dark, short-haired male followed Lynk, making sure to follow her example of staying low.

During the third of week training, the Trainees were asked if they wished to specialise in either a sword or bow—while it was mandatory for both, one could choose to become an archer Guard so archery skills were needed to be perfected. Jaro was one of those men, it was mostly because he felt he would be unable to match his comrades in training with his lack of stamina in comparison to them. It was understandable, and Lynk had offered her services to tutor Jaro personally.

He'd made impressive progress; he was still getting a grip of horseback archery but that took time to get a used too and he'd been a natural at that which impressed Lynk.

Lynk and Jaro followed an old overgrown footpath—no doubt people no longer used it because of the monsters living there—to a ledge higher up. Once in a suitable position, Lynk pulled her bow from her back, Jaro followed her example.

"Our main targets should be?" Lynk questioned.

"The Moblins." Jaro breathed, brows furrowing in concentration.

"Yes, and where should we aim?"

"Head."

"Correct."

They pulled out an arrow each and slipped it into place. "On my mark, yes?"

Jaro nodded.

They lined the shot up. Lynk's sight narrowed and—"Fire."

They released; her arrow pierced the head on the Moblin but Jaro's hit the neck of the second. It didn't matter as Lynk had fired a second arrow in seconds, her eyes had caught the arrow's trajectory before it had pierced the Moblin's hide so she'd notched another arrow in a hardly noticeable blur of motion and fired.

Both Moblins fell down dead.

"Sorry." Jaro's face flashed with guilt.

"Don't apologize.  _Never_  apologize, Jaro, you simply work to improve further to not make the mistake again."

Lynk's hardened gaze hadn't moved from the six Bokolins who'd all climbed to their feet as the Moblins had gone down but the monsters were not very intelligent and after scanning and not finding anything, went back to what they'd been doing beforehand, sitting around a campfire.

They weren't every intelligent beings.

She debated firing another round of arrows to take them all out now but ultimately decided against it. They were out here to give the Trainees experience, if she killed everything then they'd learn nothing.

Lynk sighed and slung her bow onto her armoured back, gesturing for Jaro to follow her.

They returned to Loki and Himmison and attacked the remaining six monsters. It was over in minutes and as the Trainee's caught their breath, Lynk heard something. Her ear twitched, she peered over her shoulder to the forest behind her.

She frowned as there was a brush of wind and a silent whisper in the air. Her fingers twitched and something inside her chest jerked as if trying to pull her towards it. Lynk turned her back to the forest and instead glanced at the surrounding scenery as she realised it was Great Hyrule Forest.

_Lynk…_

Lynk exhaled and swallowed. There was a flash of lightning overhead and dark clouds began forming. "Let us return to the horses and find some shelter for the night."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

_Lynk…_

Lynk jolted awake, the silent voice ringing within her mind. Her ears drooped, eyes flashing to the path that led back up to the forest. The rain had stopped at some point during the night; she noted Loki was on watch, resting his chin on the tip of his sword's handle as he watched the distance.

The familiar night ambience of owls and crickets and the rustling of leaves wasn't nearly as peaceful to Lynk after she'd started hearing the voice…

It wasn't the first time she'd heard it…

_Lynk…Come…_

She gritted her teeth and pushed herself to her feet. Loki straightened. "Ma'am?"

"I'll be back soon. If I'm not back in an hour, then wait until sunrise to start heading back to the castle. Understood?" Lyke's gaze never strayed from the path that led to Great Hyrule Forest.

Loki made a confused sound. "Oh—okay? As you order, ma'am."

Lynk nodded sharply and plucked her sword from the ground, tying the sheath to her back. The ground was soft beneath her feet from the downpour earlier, it turned the dirt into mud but Lynk didn't have enough energy to care for such a thing. She could wash it out later anyway.

There were the rumours that if you entered The Lost Woods then the chances of your return were…  _minimal_. Lynk exhaled as she stared at the path that led into the forest. Her chest twisted.

_Lynk…_

Lynk swallowed and took a step back but something caught her eye; a flash of out of place colour. The purple and blue moved further into the forest and without thought, Lynk ran after the colours.

Through the thick fog that covered the forest, Lynk was able to make out the colours belonged to  _someone_. But it was odd because they— _she_ , Lynk knew it was a she, had blue skin and hair that matched—

"He-Hey." She called, voice echoing within the dense and eerie forest.

The female halted and her coat fluttered and she…  _bobbed up and down?_

Lynk squinted as she rushed forward—was the girl floating?

The blue women moved before Lynk could get any closer but never once left her sight, seemingly wanting Lynk to follow her. Lynk had no idea why she was following the woman to begin with, but she just felt like she  _had_  too.

Lynk rushed under an old and hollow log, almost reaching the women when she all but abruptly vanished, dissolving into blue dust that faded before they reached the ground. Lynk stumbled to a halt in confusion however that confusion quickly turned into realisation as her gaze landed on the small creatures, all different shapes and sizes with leaves covering their faces.

Koroks.

Lynk eyed them all.

A lot of Koroks.

She was in the Korok Forest?

Lynk straightened, Korok Forest was the home of the legendary sword that seals the darkness. Then she looked forward and she saw it.

The Master Sword in its full glory, surrounded by a dozen Silent Princesses.

Almost hypnotized by the legendary sword, Lynk didn't realise she had moved until she was stood in front of it. Her eyes rose to the gigantic—gigantic was an understatement really—tree before her. Its name, like she'd known it her entire life, came to mind: The Great Deku Tree.

"Well, well." He hummed, tree branch brows moving curiously. "What do we have here? A Hylian? It had been a long while since I have seen you one of your kind. What is your name?"

"Lynkura." She answered.

The Deku Tree blinked; a deep hum escaped him that Lynk swore she felt in her bones. "Greetings, Lynkura. I welcome you to the Korok Forest but if you are here to take hold of the sword before you, then I must warn you to take extreme caution. The Master Sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not… if you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand. Best of luck, young one."

Lynk's gaze fell back upon the sword, reaching out a hand. She lingered, hesitated for a moment, really asking herself if she was going to really do this. Pulling the sword—it meant a lot.

She wouldn't be able to return to her normal life—she would have the face the King and become an almost poster girl, a sign on Calamity Ganon's ultimate return. Her fingers trembled.

It was a heavy feeling that settled in her chest. If she did succeed in freeing the sword, was she really willing to accept her fate? A fate she, being honest with herself, didn't want for herself.

She just wanted to do her father proud, become a Knight and serve the Kingdom and its people. She didn't want to be pointed out in a crowd and awed at—she wanted to blend in and have the freedom to do what she wanted  _when_  she wanted without people judging her for her actions.

If she pulled this sword, she couldn't continue being  _this_  Lynk. Couldn't be  _Lynkura_  anymore, couldn't be the girl that loved laughing and messing around, she would likely lose the friendships she'd formed over the years to respect they felt they owed her for being the Sword's wielder.

What… what would her mother do?

" _Fate is a complicated thing, darling." Helkura hummed thoughtfully as they watched the starry night sky. Lynk snuggled closer into her mother as she gently stroked her hair. "I've always believed we each have a path to follow, even if we may not favour what that path leads us to. We don't know what our future holds, but that's the way of things. It's why I've always been too happy to let you live so freely, Lyn."_

_"Because you got to live freely yourself?" Seven-year-old Lynk asked._

_Helkura laughed heartily. "Exactly. Your curiosity came from me—my desire to see and experience the world and by no means was it easy for me to do. But I believe it was that way so that I grow and learn and become who I am today. I know you'll face lots in your life." Her gaze softened. "While I don't know what or why, I just feel it in my soul. So, I want you to know that you'll never be alone, okay? Whether there physically or not, your father and I love you—if you remember that—" Helkure broke into a coughing fit and Lynk fretted nervously as her mother rasped in a breath painfully._

_"Mama?"_

_"I'm okay, sweetheart."_

Lynkura inhaled and exhaled deeply,  _if that's so, then if I'm to be the one to pull the Sword, I'll accept what is to come. Like Mama had done, I'll grasp the future with both hands._

And she did, wrapping her hands around the handle of the Legendary Blade. Her skin tingled; a feeling that rushed through her entire being causing the hairs on her arms to stand.

"The sword cares not for your physical might, young Lynkura. It is moved by what lies within. It cuts through bravado and superficial enhancements. Only true strength can draw it from its resting place."

Lynk pulled the Master Sword from its stone hold.

* * *

_Dear Lynk,_

_I am most certainly angry that you forgot about your best friend! The horror I felt when I finally received a letter, but I am glad to know you are generally in good health and that the amethyst as done you justice._

_Try not to stress yourself too much otherwise, I am going to have to come down there myself and deal with you personally, Lyn! I will admit I am a little upset that you are not able to make the journey, but I completely understand that your service will come first from now on._

_Father received a message from King Rohan last month, it involved the discovery of Vah Ruta within the Zora's Domain a few months prior. He wishes to discuss about someone from the Domain taking up the mantle of Champion and becoming the owner of Vah Ruta. Father has spoken to me and wishes to have me become Champion, many of the council has also agreed with his thoughts. I was flustered at the praises and belief in me._

_I've also heard whispers that the Legendary Sword has been drawn, is this true? If so, do you know who it is? My informant, unfortunately, didn't._

_Missing you dearly,_

_Mipha._

* * *

Zelda lingered outside her father's office before she finally straightened up and gathered the courage to knock.

"Come in."

Zelda opened the door and stepped inside the office. "Father, I was informed you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, that is correct." King Rohan confirmed, placing the papers he'd been holding down and stood. He moved around his desk; hands clasped behind his back. "There is something important that I must speak to you about, Zelda."

Zelda clutched her notebook tightly, dreading what her father would bring up. He'd been ever so persistence the last few weeks in trying to unlock her powers. Even more than normal.

She was getting nowhere, not even a hint of something. Nothing. Her praying never worked and her pleas went unheard.

"What is it, Father?" Zelda asked with only a moment's hesitation.

"The Master Sword has been drawn."

Zelda felt like her insides froze, her gut clenching painfully. She swallowed and bit back the bitter tone. "Really, that's great news!" She forced herself to smile.

No doubt this supposed hero was a knight, someone who'd preen under the new spotlight he'd be receiving.

He was also a reminder of her own failures.

"Her name is Lynkura."

"W—What?" Zelda was unable to hold her surprise. A… a woman? The sword-bearer was a  _woman_? Zelda… she'd not expected it. Legend had always depicted the barer to be male. But it didn't matter to Zelda, not really because male or female, even the thought of this Lynkura left Zelda already despising her.

But… something about the name felt oddly familiar to her. "Lynkura?" Zelda echoed.

"She is often referred to as just Lynk by the solider and guards, her father is Captain Jin." Rohan informed.

Zelda let out a breath, feeling like it had been stolen from her. Flashes of dirty blond hair and piercing cerulean blue eyes. Images of the girl wearing both dresses and trousers hit her. She could remember watching a girl in the training ground, often assisting in the sessions. She'd witnessed great skills—mastery perhaps—over the sword and bow. Zelda could even recall Lynk being officially knighted four months ago. A woman being a Knight? It had never happened before within their recorded history.

This Lynkura, this  _Lynk_ , was a girl she'd seen from a distance almost her entire life. She can remember moments, both clearly and fuzzily, of seeing a girl around the castle when they'd been younger, talking to guards, servants, even people of nobility (Lynk too was nobility surprisingly)—Zelda was even sure she'd seen Lynk near the kitchens during her strolls…

Zelda had always been envious of the other blonde girl—Zelda desired the freedom Lynk had, the ability to do as she wished without her duties as Princess getting into her way. In fact, Zelda had not believed it when she'd first been told Lynk had been Captain Jin's daughter.

It was… it was simply  _ **unbelievable**_ **.**

Unbelievable that such a girl like Lynkura was… could possibly be the bearer of the Master Sword but… but that was what had happened. Her father's next words hit Zelda like a brick.

"Truthfully I have had my suspicions that the barer would be Lynk for the last few years." Rohan mused aloud.

Zelda flinched. "R-Really? Why is that?"

"She is a remarkable young woman, the soldiers, servants and even nobility sing praises about Lynk's skill and determination from even a young age."

Zelda felt like she'd been pierced in the heart. Was her father really… saying this? To her of all people? It hurt her deeply, knowing that she was a complete failure and her father had already believed to have known who the barer was for years!  _Years!_

Zelda's eyes burned and she forced herself to straighten her posture. "What is to happen now?"

"The other Champions have been summoned, where you will all officially meet the fifth champion." Rohan answered.

"May I… met her sooner?" Zelda asked hesitantly. She wanted to see hero— _heroine_  first-hand, despite the bitter resentment that festered in her.

"No." Rohan was firm and Zelda frowned. "You and the other Champions will meet her in a week's time. Lynk has a few tasks to… complete beforehand and so will be unavailable."

(That was false, but what Zelda didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Lynk had simply asked King Rohan for a week. A week to accept her fate, accept what she must do and become for Hyrule. Rohan had met Lynk's eyes and seen this…horror within them despite how she tried to hide it behind a stoic expression. She simply needed time and Rohan was willing to grant it for her. Especially after everything she'd done for his Kingdom already.)

Zelda bit her lip and nodded. "Of course, Father. If it is alright, may I take my leave?"

"Yes, of course, my dear."

Zelda closed the door behind her, leaning on it as she fought back the tears of frustration. It wasn't fair!

* * *

"I keep forgetting how lean you really are, despite your height." Madam Leona, a renowned Sheikah seamstress and long-time girlfriend of her father, tut softly.

Lynk remained silent, however, which was odd because normally she was ever so like an Islander Hawk whenever she visited with how much she spoke. Leona finished taking her measurements—Lynk always seemed to grow whenever she'd visit—and stepped back, eyes peering down at Lynk's stoic expression. Leona's own expression softened.

"You have a heavyweight on your shoulders, my dear." Leona comment. Lynk turned to her, the flicker of her eyes momentarily revealed her curiosity surrounding Leona's comment.

The older woman smiled. "It's okay, Lynkura. It's  _okay_  to be scared. No one is going to leave you by yourself, all you have to do is ask."

Lynk's stoic mask cracked for a split second but Leona saw it. She sighed softly, a fond look forming. "So very much like your parents but ever so different too."

"…Thanks." Lynk whispered. Her words almost didn't make it from her throat, she hadn't spoken in several hours and… Lynk will admit it—it didn't feel nearly as weird as she'd expected, she had been slowly getting quieter over the last few months, becoming more focus driven with her new role; her loud laughter and outbursts had almost become a thing of the past.

But she guessed that was just part of growing up, she was seventeen years old after all. She was at the age most stopped being children and started learning to act like an adult.

Lynk glanced forward, her insides jittery with nervousness because in a few days' time she'd be meeting the Princess officially and the Champions. The only upside Lynk saw about it was that Mipha would be there. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

She hadn't gotten around to answering the letter Mipha had sent, mostly because the King had informed her that the Champions would be coming to the castle to meet her.

Lynk wondered what Mipha would think when she finds out it was her who had pulled the sword. She hoped Mipha would not treat her any different, but Lynk knew deep down that Mipha wouldn't do such a thing. Lynk knew her worries about Mipha were for nought, but it didn't stop her.

Lynk squeezed her eyes closed, forcing her stoic mask back into place and released a breath. She stepped off the stall. "I'll see you later, Leona."

"You too, sweetheart." Were Leona's parting words.

Lynk left the shop and paused for a moment, waving a greeting at some passing guards. They shot her worried glances at her odd greeting; she was often vocal about them after all. Lynk watched the streets, listened to the bustling market place a street over, and silently died inside.

These were her last few days as a normal girl.

She was really regretting her decision now. Damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Islander Hawks are canon birds from the game.
> 
> Thought checking up on Zelda/introducing her was best suited in this chapter. I've never really written a character resenting another before, so I'm gonna try and make it as realistic as I can. Any tips/pointers are more than welcome!
> 
> I've also gotten sequel stuff noted down if I decide to continue on with after-Ganon, with my own implementations and characters from other games possibly making an appearance ;)


	4. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I messed up in regards to Zora ageing, whoops, but I quite like that idea that Zora's age the same as Hylians until they reach maturity where it slows drastically.
> 
> Some cutscenes in this chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> [updated 14/3/2020]

**Chapter 4: Ceremony**

**One Week Later**

* * *

Lynk sat watching the crackling fire, gnawing on the end of a pencil. She slumped in her chair, rolling her neck and she felt it crack. A glance out the window with its curtain not pulled shut gave Lynk nothing—it was pitch black, only a few lanterns from other houses illuminated the street but they were far off in the distance.

It was the houses of the nobility, after all, having large amounts of land surrounding your home was practically a requirement. Honestly, Lynk would say she didn't understand why the noble flaunted their wealth, but she'd be lying. Blue eyes rolled at the thoughts. She was brought out of it by a voice.

"Miss Lynk, would you like some tea before I retire for the night?" Joshua, the head butler of the Velarde household, inquired.

Lynk blinked, eyes flashing over to the tall greying dark-haired Hylian. She shook her head. "No thank you, I'm quite alright. Just head on up to bed alright?"

Joshua bowed at the waist. "As you wish. Try not to stay up too late, you have an important day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lynk parted and squeezed her eyes closed in annoyance. She'd been trying to forget what tomorrow was—she hadn't been doing a very good job, even before Joshua had appeared.

Lynk desperately wished tomorrow would never come; she  _didn't_  want it too. Her chest twisting painfully at the thought of tomorrows ceremony. She wouldn't even get to see Mipha before the ceremony!

There was a silent hum in the air, her eyes snapped to the sword laying on the table before her. It hummed again; the glow of the sword hidden by the colourful scabbard but peeked out at the top by the handle.

Lynk's eyes narrowed, the hum calling for her to pick the blade up, but she didn't want to. The dreams haunting her were enough, even Mipha's amethyst wasn't doing anything against them.

Lynk leant forward, intending to put the pencil down before she mauled it but her hand hesitated, itching to reach forward just that bit more and pick the sword up. It hummed as if hearing her desire—

"I would say I'm surprised that you're up, but I'm not really." Jin commented.

Lynk flinched, arm lowering as she turned toward her father. "Well I could say the same to you expect I really  _am_  surprised."

Jin chuckled softly and approached, taking the spare seat beside his daughter. "I've got a lot on my mind. I'm not the only one, yeah?"

Lynk sighed heavily, slumping as she rubbed her brow. "I…"

"You'll be fine, kiddo." Jin smiled, Lynk peered up at him. "It's a lot to deal with in such a short time but I know you'll do great."

Lynk's eyes burned and her stressful look turned grateful. "Thanks." She cleared her throat. "Did you see the other Champions today? Did you see Mipha?"

Jin smiled. "Mipha arrived shortly before I finished for the day. I personally saw Mipha to her room, so don't sweat it, kid."

Lynk sighed in relief, then paused for a moment. "You wouldn't, I don't know, be willing to tell me the room so I could, you know, visit her in the morning?"

"Before the ceremony?" Jin's eyes twinkled. "I don't know, Lynk, they're not supposed to see you anyone before the ceremony."

Lynk just shot her father a pleading look, not being able to play along tonight. "Papa."

Jin's teasing look eased off. "She's in the guest quarters. Room five, but make sure you keep watch of the time, okay? You're supposed to be collected ten minutes before it starts and walked there."

Lynk nodded and swallowed. "I know…. I just, I just need to see her okay?"

Jin's look turned curious, then he smiled with a certain looking flickering into his eyes as he watched his daughter's face,  _so much like Helkura._ Then Jin pursed his lips. "Actually, there is something I wanted your opinion on, kiddo."

Lynk blinked, brows furrowing in confusion. "Sure?"

"What would your thoughts be if I asked Leona to marry me?" Jin licked his lips when Lynk didn't answer.

Lynk smiled after several moments. "I would say go ahead."

Jin sighed in relief.

"You thought I'd hate the idea that you'd be making finally official?" Lynk's lips twitched upwards as Jin mouthed 'finally official' and continued: "I've known Leona all my life, she's been like a second mother to me, especially after Mama passed away. You'll just be making it official. You deserve to be happy, and I know I'll not be around as much after this. The King's making me the Princess's Appointed Knight after all. I've heard she likes to travel."

Jin chuckled. "I just had to make sure, you know?"

Lynk snorted and waved him off with a shove to the arm. "Go to bed, you great oaf, you've gotta look your best tomorrow."

Jin stood and shot back: "So have you. Just try to least sleep, kiddo."

"I will. You don't need to start stressing yourself over me, Papa."

"I always will, kiddo."

And so, they parted; once her father had left, Lynk's eyes had slid back to the Master Sword,  _what are you trying to show me in my sleep?_

This time it didn't answer.

* * *

After bathing and getting dressed in the long, short-sleeved and hooded blue shirt that had been delivered by Leona this morning—made by the Princess herself apparently—Lynk made her way towards the castle with her father and Leona. The ceremony wouldn't be for another hour, but they had to be there early.

After being seen to a temporary room by a servant by the name Tinny, Lynk waited exactly one minute before making her move. She slipped from her room and, thankfully she'd been placed in the guest corner also, made for Mipha's room.

Lynk knocked and after hearing the oh-so-familiar voice of Mipha, Lynk opened the door. "Miph."

Mipha nearly dropped her trident in shock. "Lyn!" Mipha rushed over and Lynk closed the door, quickly returning the hug. "I've missed you so much."

Lynk left out a shaky breath and squeezed her eyes closed, wishing the hug would never end. "Me too." She croaked.

Mipha pulled back after several long moments and began to fuss over her. Lynk grabbed her hands. "I'm fine."

Mipha met her eyes and didn't say anything, her eyes taking in the sight of Lynk in her Champion's shirt. The hood was tugged up but sat behind her elongated ears. It sat nicely surprisingly as Mipha was sure it was meant to  _cover_  her ears like a normal hood but…

"You're missing something." Mipha pulled back, hand grabbing her chin in a thoughtful manner.

Lynk blinked owlishly twice.

Mipha scanned Lynk up and down, lips pursed in the same thoughtful manner. She snapped her fingers. "I know." Mipha pushed Lynk backwards until the blonde fell in a chair. Mipha then got to work, taking the hair that hung in front of her right ear. She used a red ribbon, a piece of fabric that had been sitting on the dresser and wrapped it around the hair in cross shapes then tied it off after four.

Mipha stepped back and eyed it; she shook her head. "It needs something else…" She reached a hand up, and it brushed against her head jewellery.  _Ah!_  Mipha then hesitated, her cheeks feeling warm,  _sharing jewellery normally meant…_

Then with a renewed confidence, Mipha pulled off a piece of her arm chain and began tying it at the bottom on the ribbon. The fact she was wearing purple and silver jewellery today made it better because Lynk was wearing her amethyst necklace. Mipha was  _very_  pleased by that.

"There we go." Mipha beamed. Lynk smiled and reached a hand up to feeling.

"Thank you, I love it." Lynk nodded.

Mipha frowned. "You're being awfully quiet."

Lynk pursed her lips. "…Sorry."

Mipha's gaze softened. "Don't be. A lot has happened."

Lynk smiled softly, she just—Lynk didn't think she could put into words how much she truly loved Mipha. Lynk wrapped her arms around Mipha tightly, Mipha giggled and returned it. "You know I love you so much, right?"

Mipha's arms tightened. "And I love you too, Lyn."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Knight Lynkura?" Tinny's voice echoed through the door. "May I enter?"

"Of course." Lynk stood from her seat as Tinny opened the large wooden door to the bedroom.

Tinny smiled. "They're ready for you."

Lynk nodded mutely and followed the dark-haired maid out the room and towards the Great Hall where the ceremony would be held.

* * *

"So—" Daruk began, large hands on his hips. "When do we get to meet this fifth Champion, Princess?"

Zelda blinked, turning towards him partly. "Soon. She is being brought here."

"Do any of us even know what this hero looks like?" Revali peered at his fellow Champions from behind his wing. "Surely her lack of appearance is… distasteful?"

Zelda sighed heavily. "Father forbade me from meeting her. I've only ever seen this Lynkura from afar."

"Lynk is quite friendly, Princess." Mipha chimed. It made the other four turn towards her.

"Oh?" Urbosa smiled. "You have met this Lynk already?"

Mipha flushed. "Yes. In fact, we've known each other since we were young. Her father spent many summers in Zora's Domain as we grew up."

Zelda hesitated for a moment. "Wha… what is she like?"

"Lyn is… well, she's Lyn." Mipha grinned behind her hand. Something none of them had seen before. Mipha sighed happily and Urbosa tilted her head curiously but held her tongue. "Lynk can come off as a bit dim because of the ways she acts sometimes but it is quite the opposite! She's very well educated and if she really wished to, could have a full-on debate on certain topics!" Mipha smiled warmly and added: "Lynk is… Lynk's very likeable, I don't know if any have anything negative to say about her from what I heard when I arrived in Castle Town."

Zelda pursed her eyes, gut-twisting. Revali huffed as Daruk grinned. "She sounds like a great friend!"

"Yeah…" Mipha's smile shifted the tiniest bit and it went unnoticed. "Great friend."

But before any could comment further, there was a knock on the door. A Guard stepped in and bowed his head. "Knight Lynk has arrived." He stepped aside and the future-hero walked in, nodding at the guard in thanks. The guard grinned happily. "No problem, Lynk."

The door was closed and Lynk turned her attention on the group, she bowed at the waist, face stoic. "Greetings."

Revali huffed once more, eyeing her with distaste already.

"Greetings to you too, brother!" Daruk waved a hand.

"It is just as Daruk said." Urbosa stepped forward. "It is lovely to finally meet you, Lynkura."

"Just Lynk is fine, Chief Urbosa." Lynk bowed her head again as a sign of respect. Lynk had always held great admiration for the Gerudo, a race of strong and powerful women. Her mother had spoken fondly of them growing up, staying she had visited the wonderful city during her years travelling.

Urbosa hummed thoughtfully, there was something about Lynk that seemed almost familiar… maybe it was the hair? The shade was strikingly familiar in an odd way. Urbosa straightened. "You are…" She trailed off in realisation.

Lynk blinked. "I am…?"

"You are Helkura's child?"

Lynk's straightened this time, while her face remained mostly stoic, her eyes flickered with her surprise.

"Urbosa?" Zelda voiced, face pinched. "You are familiar with her…. Mother?" Another thing that left Zelda's stomach twisting… did she have anything that was better than Lynk? Anything that Lynk didn't have?

Urbosa laughed heartily, eyes fond as she seemed to recall memories. "Oh yes, I am most familiar with 'Kura. Quite the women she was… she got excited easily and dreamed of travelling all over Hyrule." Urbosa turned to Lynk again. "How is she?"

Lynk's expression tightened. "She passed away nine years ago."

"My condolence." Urbosa dipped her chin. "She was a wonderful woman to be around, even in the short time I knew her."

Lynk nodded but said nothing.

Before any could speak further two Guards appeared, those Guards would be the ones to allow them entrance to the Great Hall. The Champions got into line. Mipha stood on the far left, then it was Revali, Lynk, Urbosa, and Daruk last.

Lynk allowed her mind to slip into, what she'd dubbed, Knight-mode. She pushed any unnecessary thoughts aside and focused on what was to come. Her back straightened, face perfecting the stoic look and her hands hung at her sides politely.

The large and grand doors to the Great Hall were opened and Zelda, who stood in front of them all, walked in, her posture that of a Princess. Ten steps behind Zelda were the Champions. When they came to a stop, they formed a semi-circle behind the Princess.

The King, stood on the platform on the second floor, stepped forward. "Welcome, warriors! I'd like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this fateful task."

Lynk saw her father stood to the right of the King, his expression firm but his eyes were warm as he gazed upon them.

"I officially appoint you Hyrule's Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb." King Rohan continued hands coming to rest behind him back. "That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations. Those garments you now wear were all crafted by hand by my daughter, Zelda.

"Zelda. I trust you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfil. Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon."

* * *

"I tell ya, those formal shindigs really take it outta me." Daruk commented, rolling his shoulders.

Lynk nodded absentmindedly; she didn't really understand why they had needed such a grand ceremony if it was only going to last ten minutes, but she supposed because of what they'd be representing, it was necessary. The way life is, unfortunately.

"Hmph. This is the Sheikah Slate, eh?" Revali's voice made Lynk turn her attention from Daruk to the Rito.

"It is. Apparently, there are more uses for it than we originally thought. Sadly, we've yet to decipher all of its secrets." Zelda explained as Revali dropped the Slate into Mipha's hands.

Urbosa peered down at it. "The Princess showed me something strange recently. Somehow, it can create true-to-life images."

Mipha gazed at in wonder. "Oh, wow." Lynk adored the expression. "I would love to see it." Mipha hesitated for a moment. "Um, Princess… may I ask a special favour of you?" Mipha peered back at Lynk, who titled her head. Mipha smiled before turning back to Zelda. "Could we take one of these… images? Of all of us together, in a way to remember this by?"

Zelda smiled.

* * *

"All right! This spot should work nicely." Purah smiled and raised the Sheikah Slate. The Champions and Zelda all stood before the Slate, unsure about how they should stand. "Keep your eyes on the Sheikah Slate, everyone!"

Lynk shuffled in her spot, eyeing Mipha in amusement as the Zora stood ridge.

Purah blinked, peering over the Slate. "Daruk, can you crouch down a bit? You're as big as Death Mountain."

Daruk blinked but did as asked.

"What's with the glum face, Princess? Gimma a big smile!... Revali move your tail closer to the group!... Mipha, you look so tense. Deep breaths, okay?"

"Right!" Mipha shuffled towards Lynk more whose lips twitched at the Zora's nervousness. She lent down when Mipha was close enough. "Breathe, Miph."

Mipha flushed as red as her scales.

"Stay just like that! Here we go!" Purah pouted. "Smiiiiile… click, snap!"

Daruk wrapped his arms around them, bringing them all together, albeit in surprise and ultimately, while debatable, ruined the photo, but the one they got was far better than what the original could have ever been.

"Daruk!" Purah called in annoyance, but her grin said it all. Daruk laughed heartily while Lynk quickly reached out to help stabilize Mipha, who'd been thrown forward by the force of Daruk's movement.

Lynk bit her lip to withhold a grin, meeting Mipha's flushed face.

"Honestly!" Revali huffed, feathers having been ruffled.

"Come now, Revali." Usbosa's tone was teasing. "Surely a little fun won't hurt?"

The Rito  _hmphed_  and raised his beak in distaste.

Lynk raised a brow at the Rito, finding him to be rather arrogant. She shook her head, gaze returning to Mipha who peered up at her with a certain emotion in her eyes. Lynk really wanted to lean forward but didn't, not knowing what the Rito, Goron, Garudo, and Princess would think of such behaviour, especially between two females.

Instead, Lynk returned it with a warm expression knowing none of the others would see it, she had a persona to keep up now after all.

Mipha mouthed three words that left Lynk's heart fluttering in her chest.  _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone with the idea that Goron just refer to everyone as 'Brother' cause it sounds better then 'Sister'—it seems like something they'd do, lol.
> 
> And Mipha and Life are officially together ;)
> 
> I cut the bedroom scene off short cause confessions aren't my strongest point but it's one of those scenes that purposely get left out lol


	5. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [updated 14/3/2020]

**Chapter 5: Life**

**A Few Days Later**

* * *

"CouldIborrowtheMasterSword?" Purah blurted.

Lynk blinked owlishly, unsure of what exactly the scientist had said. "Uh?"

"Can I… borrow the Master Sword?" Purah repeated, thankfully more slowly this time.

"Why?" Lynk frowned.

"Oh come on, Lynky!" Purah pouted.

"Tell me the reason and I will consider." Lynk deadpanned.

"Oh." Purah blinked, so that was she'd meant… "I want to test it, see if it will be possible to recreate such a sword. To see if there's a way to ease the burden, ya know?"

Lynk eyed the women before her. She was a twenty-four-year-old woman that acted like a child. Her sister Impa was the more mature one despite being three years younger.

"Only if you return it how it is." Lynk accepted and untied the Master Sword from her back. "I want it back by tomorrow morning."

Purah grinned. "Thanks, Lynky!" She took the sword and ran off towards the Sheikah male. "Robbie! She said yes!"

Lynk sighed.

* * *

"Go ahead and do some warm-ups." Lynk ordered Jaro as she slung a target onto her shoulder. "I've made some modifications since I believe you've reached that point."

Jaro's cheeks tinted at the praise and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." And he gently kicked Jewel, the mare that he had been partnered with. Having that bond between rider and horse was a key component when it came to horseback archery. It was a bit of a difficult task to find a person that special one—the horse that matched the rider but also covered any weaknesses the rider might have.

It was a lot different for Lynk as she had raised Myth since he was a foal, she'd been by his side and him by hers for seven years. She's broken him in and trained him all by herself—a task her father saw her fit to do. She'd learned a lot during those first few years. It felt weird for her to ride another horse because of the bond they shared; they'd picked up skills and techniques that might not apply for other horses and so riders had a bit of a difficult time understanding Myth if Lynk allowed them to use him.

Few had ever ridden Myth however; the stallion was rather fussy about it and would deny anyone if it weren't for Lynk. Which she found amusing.

But when Lynk had first taken Jaro under her wing, she'd allowed him to ride Myth because the stallion knew what to do and so Jaro could focus on the archery part of it. During the off-time, Lynk and Jaro worked to get him acquainted with a horse of his own.

He'd met his match with a green-tinted mare with the name Jewel. She was a bit feisty, but Jewel had seemed to have taken a liking to Jaro, and Jaro to her. A match made in heaven, as some would say.

Thankfully Jewel had been bred for the sole purpose of becoming an archery horse—horses with less bulk and more stamina for speed. It made less work for Lynk in regards to training her.

They'd been working on breaking Jewel in and getting Jaro to bond with her—he spent time while not working with Jewel, often venturing out of the castle on small trips. They'd come a long way in such a short time and it impressed Lynk greatly, they got on far better then she'd ever expected.

While Jaro did some warm-ups around the track, trotting, cantering, and running, Lynk began to set up the targets. Myth was left to graze the green grass nearby as he awaited his rider. Lynk pottered about the place, moving, and further adjusting the targets until she was pleased by the placements.

By this time, Jewel and Jaro had gotten semi-familiar with the new track Lynk had created. She'd used sticks and rope as a guide. She'd implemented a few jumps to the track, they weren't large or anything but enough that during a few Jaro could learn to shot a target.

Jaro had Jewel trot over to Lynk as she brought over the arrows and bows. She passed them over and Jaro sorted the arrows as Lynk climbed onto Myth. Her fingers running through his pale mane. Unlike Jewel, Myth didn't wear a bridle, his face completely free—she hoped to one day get Jaro to ditch Jewel's bridle also but at the moment, it was mostly for safety on his end.

"I'm going to circle the track and shoot as a demonstration." Lynk said, pulling her bow off her back. "You'll trot behind me to watch."

Jaro nodded. "Follow behind, gotcha."

Lynk whistled and Myth moved. She had different types of whistles for different commands. Myth walked onto the track and with a firm nudge, took off running. Lynk readied an arrow but pulling back when she reached the first.

Front, front, middle, front, back—it went on and on—over a jump with a middle, another front then back. Eventually, they made it back to the start and Lynk started a discussion with Jaro about the track and targets.

It was then she became aware of the group watching from above.

* * *

"Lynk has other duties you know." Mipha scolded Revali, who'd made a snide comment on the lack of Lynk's appearance.

"And that would be?"

"She's tutors trainee soldiers." Mipha explained. "Though, I believe she's personally teaching one for horseback archery. Lynk is incredibly skilled all around."

"Archery, huh?" Revali's tone was bitter, he raised his beak. Despite how much he detested the girl, he couldn't help his curiosity over her supposed skill.

Urbosa chuckled. "I've heard great things about Lynk from his Highness and Captain Jin. A prodigy, in fact." She thumbed her lip. "I can admit that I am curious enough to want to see it in person."

Zelda turned her eyes from the Slate to the group. "She'll be in the horse training ground if it's to do with horses." She answered despite having no desire whatsoever to see Lynk anymore then she possibly could.

"Let head on over then, yeah?" Daruk grinned—the guy never seemed to not be enthusiastic.

It was mutually agreed, and Zelda held back the want to sigh as she led the Champions to the horse training grounds. They watched from a ledge above as Lynk led her obvious student around the track while demonstration, never once needing to grasp onto her horse to stable herself—she seemed to become one with the stallion if fact.

Despite the distance, they could see the firm and focused expression. She seemed to shoot without even having to keep her eyes on the target for more than a glance to find it before moving to find the next.

It was hard to say it wasn't impressive.

Revali hated it.

Mipha was left feeling fluttery inside.

Urbosa was thoroughly impressed.

Daruk just grinned as he watched the show.

And Zelda felt bitter inside… but it was hard to deny that the girl was skilled and efficient. She could see why her father was assigning the girl to become her bodyguard. But it didn't mean Zelda liked the girl at all.

Once the circuit was complete, Lynk turned to her student and they were speaking. She made gestures, most of which they had no idea were related to because they didn't know what she was talking about.

She then noticed them watching, her brows twitched—was that a flicker of annoyance? But before they could really tell she'd turned back to the boy, said something short, and the boy set off to complete the circuit himself.

Lynk didn't turn and face them again, instead seemed quite content to ignore them altogether.

Zelda twitched.

* * *

"I rarely ever see you wear a dress, Lyn." Mipha giggled, eyeing the green and black dress Lynk had put on the for the party. Lynk flushed and tugged at the sleeves. It was an off-the-shoulder dress with two straps that sat just before the curve of her shoulders. The sleeves fitted until her elbows where they become loose fabric, it was lined with black lace underneath. There was a ribbon on the front and tied tightly so the dress hugged her torso. The skirt fell to the ground with a tail and at the front curved upwards to reveal her feet.

Most of Lynk's dresses were like this because of her habit of getting her feet caught on the fabric at the front. She'd ruined a fair amount when younger because of it. Leona had solved that issue for her, Lynk's lips curled upwards, that was how her father and mother had met the Sheikah woman actually. Her parents had become great friends with Leona after that. The three of them just clicked.

Lynk smiled. "I'm not too keen on them since my mobility is restricted."

Mipha giggled. "I'm glad we Zora don't have to wear such fabrics. I can't imagine we'd swim very well."

They shared a laugh, trying picture such a sight. "It would be a sight to see though." Lynk hummed as she stepped forward, hands landing on Mipha's hips. Mipha flushed and peered up Lynk, her eyes portraying what she wanted the Hylian to do.

Lynk complied, dropping her head to connect their lips. They only pulled back when there was a knock at the door. Both trying to fight the flush of their cheeks, Lynk called enter.

The door parted and Leona's head peeked in, eyes twinkling. "Hey." She stepped into the room, Leona eyes the two red-cheeked girls before her and smiled. "I was wondering where you two had gotten too. The guests are beginning to arrive."

"Right." Mipha smiled. "Best head on down then." The Zora wandered past the Sheikah and down the hallway.

"Does your father know?" Leona teased.

Lynk flushed and she cleared her throat. "…No."

Leona grinned.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Jin." "Forty-two already, Jin!" "Can't believe you're this old!"

Lynk watched on, eyes twinkling with amusement as her father was congratulated. Leona stepped up beside her. "I wish your mother could see how far he's gotten."

Lynk's lids drooped at the mention of Helkura but she hummed. "I'm sure she's watching from above and cheering him on."

Leona raised her brow. "Cheering him on?"

Lynk peered up at Leona innocent. "What makes you question the thought of Mama cheering Papa on? To me, it seems like something she'd do."

Leona chuckled. "Now that you say that, it  _does_."

Lynk linked her arm with Leona's. "Let's head on over, yeah? I want to make a speech before the cake cutting."

Leona tittered with laughter, imagining exactly what Lynk might have to say about her father. Inside, Lynk's heart sung with happiness—she hadn't felt this complete in a long while. Leona, her father,  _Mipha_. Lynk's eyes found her girlfriend's form, the Zora was happily chatting to some off-duty guards that were awing at the Champion.

Lynk released Leona and lifted her glass. "I have something I wish to say."

There were chuckles all around, much like Leona, they already knew what was to come.

Lynk stepped up onto the coffee table, despite the playful scolding of her father. Lynk ignored him and instead faced them all. "Everyone here today is someone my dad and I have known for years. You've stuck by him and this is going to be cheesy but thank you." There were more chuckles, and Lynk's grip on her glass tightened softly. "You've seen him at his worst and his best. You all supported us when mother passed away and never once said a negative thing when he was out of himself during that time." Lynk's eyes found Jin's. "As your daughter, as someone who's spent her life living beside you, despite the arguments we can get into on the occasion, I couldn't ask any more of you and I'm glad that we've had our up and downs because who know what our relationship would be like otherwise. And I know if mum had been here, she'd say the same thing, but she's not and she hasn't been for a long time.

"So want I'm saying is, dad—" Lynk grinned. "—Do it and don't think you need  _my_  approval, you're a grown man after all."

Jin laughed and moved beside Leona, there were murmurs of confusion, but it all clicked into place as Jin turned to Leona, grasped her hands and knelt. The Sheikah woman's eyes widened, burning with tears.

"Jin?"

"Leona." Jin began and held out a ring. "I've known you for fifteen years and you were there for me after Helkura's passing more than I could have ever possibly imagined. You helped me and asked for nothing in return, but I  _want_  to return that favour. I want to be able to wake up every morning and see you there, so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Leona burst into tears. "Of course, you idiot." She threw herself at Jin.

Lynk reached up and wiped away a stray tear. She stepped down and Mipha appeared beside her, her fingers intertwining with Lynk's and squeezed lovingly.

Lynk… she came to another realisation at that moment, much like the one she had done in Korok Forest.

She wanted to protect this; her eyes scanned the entire room. These people she'd known for years, she wanted to protect them— she wanted to protect her family.

 _Yes_ , she was willing to protect them to her last breath.

* * *

_After meeting with the Champions, I left to research the ancient technology, but nothing of note came of my research. The return of Ganon looms—a dark force taunting us from afar. I must learn all I can about the relics so we can stop him. If the fortune-teller's prophecy is to be believed, there isn't much time left... Ah, but turning over these thoughts in my head puts me ill at ease. I suppose I should turn in for the night._

_P.S. Tomorrow my father is assigning HER as my appointed knight._


	6. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual emotions revealed to Zelda by Lynk in this one and it's not the kind she was expecting. Oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [updated 14/3/2020]

**Chapter 6: Travel**

**Few Days Later**

* * *

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness…" Zelda began, voice unenthusiastic. "You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessing of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection… and we hope that—that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one." Zelda dropped her arm.

Lynk wasn't an idiot—it was obvious to her that the Princess did not like her was so ever. Either because of the Master Sword on her back or because of who she was as a person, it didn't matter. Lynk had seen and knew of the hardship placed upon the Princess's shoulders from a young age but to think she was petty enough to resent her because of the fact she now bore the Master Sword.

Lynk didn't care what reason it was that Zelda disliked her for—pulling the Master Sword was not something just anyone could do, had she found the sword a few years prior and pulled, no doubt she would not have been able to release it.

She worked hard to get where was she. Lynk didn't simply spend her younger years playing every waking moment when she didn't have lessons—no, she spent that time learning other things, she found enjoyment in them and used those enjoyments to make lessons out of them. Her parents were always eager to help assist her, guide her when she needed that extra push.

She put hard work and sweat into what she did, and to think the Princess was petty enough to not think about her own hardships was… unsavoury.

Zelda sighed heavily, and Lynk didn't need to see the Princess's face to know she was frustrated.

"Forged in the long distant past the Sword—"

("Geeze, she's making it sound like we already lost." Daruk rubbed the back of his head.

"Wasn't this  _your_  idea?" Revali rebutted. "You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could master!" The Rito turned to the scene before them. "And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the Princess regarding… this  _girl_."

"Oh, give it a rest." Urbosa scoffed in annoyance. "That girl is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that's how the Princess see her.")

So she was right, Lynk internally scoffed.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Lynk had her first outing with the Princess. They were headed for Rito Village to check up on the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Lynk was almost dreading the journey with the Princess, the girl hadn't lightened up on her… dislike and it was grating on Lynk's nerves.

But she didn't speak out and instead settled with saying nothing to the girl. She focused her energy on making sure their journey was uninterrupted. It was almost a half-day journey to get to the Hebra mountain range, so they arrived as the moon was beginning to make itself known within the sky as they had left shortly before noon.

Upon arrival they'd been invited to dinner, to which Lynk declined for herself. She could only take so much until she couldn't stand being around the Princess (and Revali was included in the dinner also, that had a part to play). Lynk knew she'd have to grow accustomed to the way things were now, but she'd need time.

After dropping Zelda's belongings into the room safely in the inn, Lynk perched beside a cooking pot nearby. It was located on one of the flight decks the Rito had for take-offs. There was an inactive Shrine nearby and Lynk took a moment to examine it. She'd seen them throughout the years, the one in Zora's Domain the most notable one, but never really gave them any mind. It struck her curiosity now, however, especially since apparently, they had been left behind for the next Master Sword wielder.

But if so, why were they inactive?

… _Mistress? I feel your curiosity?..._

Lynk exhaled and her right ear twitched as she heard the voice. "It's about the Shrines."

The Master Sword shone from within its scabbard and Fi shimmered into existence. The spirit turned to the inactive Shrine. "The Shrines that are scattered throughout the continent were all built by the Sheikah's ancestors ten thousand years ago for you, Mistress."

"Why are they inactive then?"

Fi hummed. "I am… uncertain, Mistress Lynk, your previous carnation was not involved with their creation. All that he had been aware of was that they would be built for you. My apologies for not having an adequate answer."

Lynk shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Fi, really and what did I say about the title?"

Fi's glow dimmed, her head tilting to the side with a slight furrow of her brows. "It would be improper of me to refer to you with anything but Mistress."

"But I'm asking you too, would you do it if I ordered you?" Lynk argued, crossing her legs and tugging her bag closer to grab her pouch of rupees.

"…As you wish… Lynk." Fi hesitated, before returning to the sword.

"Thanks, Fi."

She received no answer and Lynk went ahead to buy some ingredients to make herself food with. Perhaps some fish.

She ended up making Hearty Clam Chowder, having spotted a Hearty Blueshell Snail being sold—a slightly more expensive buy but definitely worth it if cooked correctly. The store also had fresh milk, Tabantha wheat, and goat butter. By the time she'd finished cooking, Zelda was being escorted to her room, Lynk averted her eyes and watched the moon instead.

That ultimately made her unaware of Zelda's eyes as they fell upon the dark blonde haired Hylian. Zelda frowned in confusion—why not just eat with them? She'd been under the impression that Lynk just hadn't been hungry. Either way, Zelda didn't care (at least she tried to convince herself of that) and continued to her room.

* * *

That morning Zelda didn't see Lynk once (didn't even hear her come to bed) but didn't doubt she was around the place somewhere.

She wasn't too far off as Lynk was a deck below with some young female Rito, they awed at her and asked to flower her hair, Lynk happily obliged. They ended upbraiding and adding a range of colourful flowers to the braid. Lynk thanked them for the beautiful decoration and they scatted shortly after as Lynk returned to the deck above to watch over her stuff—she forgone sleeping in the inn and instead camped out beside the Shrine—and wait for Zelda to complete her task here.

That was how Revali found her half an hour later, standing at the edge of a deck, looking out over at the mountains. Seeing that the supposed gifted swordswoman was alone, he used that chance to approach; he had wanted to do so when she and the Princess had arrived but knew it would be inappropriate.

He doubted her skills to be truthful—honesty, the sword, the one that supposedly seals the darkness, had been used a countless number of times before, so what made this girl special? He'd heard that she was supposedly a prodigy, the only female knight in recorded history, but he didn't see anything special about her. He was quite sure this girl would have continued being a nobody had she not pulled the sword.

So, it was only sensible to properly size this celebrated knight up and confirm his suspicions before making grievances known aloud to more important people.

So, without a care for tact, Revali wasted not a moment in approaching. He swooped up in a gale of wind and his talons met the wooden railing with ease. For a satisfying moment, he smirked at the bewilderment on this girl's face.

The next moment it was the familiar apathetic stoic.

He raised his beak. "Impressive, I know. Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito." Revali paused, allowing his words a chance to sink in before continuing with a half-shrug of his wings. "With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon. Now then…"

Revali hopped down from the railing, wings tucked behind his back in an image of confidence. He paced past the blonde Hylian. "My ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note… but let's not—pardon me for being so blunt—let's not forget the fact I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tasked to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back." Revali's expression darkened and gave way to a scowl, even if said scowl wasn't too notable with him baring a beak. "I mean, it's just… asinine."

He turned his eyes to Lynk, looking at her for the first time since he started speaking—and he frowned. He had expected some sort of reaction, of defensiveness or something but he was met with silence. Just silence and a blank expression that revealed no indication as to what Lynk was thinking or felt.

It only served to agitate Revali further. Was she  _mocking_  him?

"So you won't even grace me with a response? The level of nerve you have is… appalling." Revali leaned closer, looking none too pleased. "Hear me, Hylian. Do not think yourself to above the rest of us. 'Prodigy' or not—"

"You're wrong."

A tense silence fell. It was the first time Lynk had spoken a word to him directly.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

"You called me a prodigy." Lynk titled her head, voice slow as if speaking to a very young hatchling. She  _was_  mocking him! "But you're wrong. I'm standing here because I spent my entire childhood training as soon as I was old enough to pick up a stick and playfight. I'm here because my father is an incredibly respected member of the Royal Guard, I also didn't do anything to tarnish my own reputation during my childhood and finally because I happened to be in the right place, at the right time."

It took Revali longer then he'd admit to collect himself, his insides sizzling with anger. "And what do you hope to accomplish by telling me this?" Revali asked tightly. "Expect me to  _improve_  my opinion on you?"

"Not in the slightest." Lynk blinked slowly, unbothered by this attitude. "But if you're going to hate me, I'd like for you to have facts and assumptions  _correct_." Never once did Lynk's eyes leave his, even as she continued with a purr in her tone: "Your feathers seem a bit ruffled, Champion Revali, was it something I said?"

Her expression had not shifted from a passive one but Revali had caught the tone all the same and for some reason, it made him angrier as her response had caused something to stir in him. He clamped his beak shut tightly and turned on his feet to leave but knew he'd seem like nothing more than a tantruming hatchling.

He faced her again. "I will not tolerate incompetence, even for a moment."

Then he turned and made his exit, leaving Lynk behind who waited a moment before smiling and having the desire to write to Mipha about her newest development. She liked putting bird-boy in his place, watching his feathers get all ruffled amused her to no end.

* * *

They left not long after Zelda had finished her breakfast. This time headed for Death Mountain. Why not head down to see Urbosa, Lynk wasn't sure because Divine Beast Vah Naboris was also on the list and it would only be another half-day journey to get there, it was only logical to head to the Gerudo city. But no, to Death Mountain they go.

Something that Lynk had noticed was that the Princess liked to talk to herself, perhaps it was easier for her to keep mental notes when she spoke allowed? It didn't bother Lynk all that much because it broke the awkward silence between them.

"From here we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible. He's figured out how to get it to move… however, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn… but to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people… that means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. These Divine Beasts… so much we don't know. But if we want to turn back the Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope."

Her rambling trailed off and she pulled her horse, Amber, to a stop. Myth stopped short also, Lynk blinked, not understanding why the Princess had stopped.

"Tell me the truth…" Zelda peered partly over her shoulder at Lynk but not enough to make eye contact. Lynk tilted her head. "How… proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet… hero?"

 _She's talking about Fi_ , Lynk blinked and didn't say a word.

* * *

_From Rito Village, I set out for Goron City to make some adjustments to Divine Beast Vah Rudania. I still recall feeling her eyes on me as I rode Amber ahead. The feeling stayed with me so long, I grew anxious and weary. It is the same feeling I've felt before in her company... And still, not a word passes her lips aimed towards me. I never know what she's thinking! It makes my imagination run wild, guessing at what she is thinking but will not say. What does the girl chosen by the sword that seals the darkness think of me? Will I ever truly know? Then, I suppose it's simple. A daughter of Hyrule's royal family yet unable to use sealing magic... She must despise me._

* * *

They arrived at Death Mountain early evening, the sun had yet to set, leaving the mountain covered in the golden and orange hues of the sunset. The Hylian's were greeted by Daruk once they were escorted into Goron City after leaving their horses at a stable for their safety.

With daylight left, the Princess was eager to head up to Rudania. Daruk, being the friendly Goron that he is, merrily agreed to take the Hylians up. While Zelda went ahead and wandered inside, Lynk and Daruk lingered outside, awaiting the Princess' return.

Daruk's attention was on controlling Rudania, who he had climbing alongside the upper part of Death Mountain. It was hot, Lynk was sweating a lot more than when she'd just been in Goron City—especially with her chest piece being made of metal—but it was expected, considering how close they were to the volcano.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!" Daruk grinned as Rudania let out a rumbling muted roar. "I tell you what… sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around."

Lynk turned her gaze back onto Daruk from admiring her surroundings, her lashes flicked with amusement, but she kept it from her face.

Daruk turned to face her also. "Let those other Champions know they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep you with Daruk."

Lynk allowed a small smile to curl onto her lips, it was impossible to not enjoy Daruk's company.

Daruk examined the large outcrops around them with this happiness that Lynk couldn't quite place.

"Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains… Mighty tasty."

 _Ah, so that explains it,_  Lynk mused, eyes turning back to the red rocks. She'd forgotten that Goron's ate rock, and well, Death Mountain was  _made_  of rocks. She withheld the snort at her idiocy.

"I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing, but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death!" Daruk declared, he turned to Lynk. "Right, lil' gal?" And proceeded to slap Lynk across the back. It sent her stumbling forward, the power from the pat leaving her entire back aching.

"Hey, by the way, congrats on becoming the Princess' Appointed Knight." Daruk started anew. "That's a really big deal! Protecting the King's daughter. No pressure!" He lightly pat her on the back this time.

Lynk withheld a sigh.

"Seriously, though. This Princess is a strong personality—so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. Remember that, and you'll be fine."

The rumbling cut off whatever Daruk was going to add _. An earthquake?_  Lynk frowned, her body shaking from the rumbling of the earth.

"What the—?"

Lynk's eyes widened as rock broke free from atop of an outcrop and came hailing down at them. Daruk acted instinctively, his orange protective shell forming just as the rocks hit it. The magic within the shield blasted the rocks back, breaking them into pieces and throwing them away. Only small, tiny, harmless pieces flew over the shield and Lynk easily shielded her face from the debris.

The hum of Daruk's shell faded away with the shield, leaving behind a slightly bewildered Goron. He turned back to Lynk. "All right, so what was I saying?" Then he thought better of just ignoring whatever had just happened, turning back to the outcrop with a frown. "That was a little strange… as far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then—" He cut himself off and shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Lynk wouldn't, but she wouldn't say anything to protest. Instead, she just frowned up at the outcrop, her stomach twisting with unease—Daruk didn't need to finish his sentence for Lynk to know what he'd meant. It left a worry gnawing on her insides.

Before either could start a new conversation, Zelda came rushing out, eyes wide with worry. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"We're both complete fine, Princess." Daruk waved off. "Just a bit of an earthquake."

"Earthquake?" Zelda expression was of bewilderment but shook her head. "Anyway, I think I'm done for today. Should we head back down?"

* * *

"Your places at the inn have been reserved for you both, your bag's will be there too." Daruk said as they finally entered Goron City. "There's a food place that sells Hylian stuff just outside."

"Thank you for your help, Daruk." Zelda smiled. "Have a good evening."

"Eh, it was no problem, your highness." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "But you two have a good evening also."

Lynk gave him a nod when Daruk's gaze shifted to her. Once Daruk had taken his leave, Lynk took lead and headed for the inn. It was only them staying there, Goron city wasn't one most could spend the night in. Lynk wordlessly handed Zelda her elixir, Zelda didn't say anything in return, just a soft huff of air escaped. It didn't pass Lynk's knowledge that the huff was fed by Zelda's annoyance. Lynk didn't rise to the Princess attitude.

Lynk grabbed her rupee pouch and went to buy food, it was a simple meat skewer with mushrooms. Once they'd eaten, Lynk shrugged off her gear and climbed onto the bed, back turned to Zelda.

* * *

Her eyes were heavy when she awoke the next morning. She rolled onto her back and peered at Zelda's bed but paused when she found it empty.

Lynk just sighed and sat up. She eyed it more, the bed was made, and Zelda's own gear was gone. Lynk hissed under her breath and stood. She turned to the female Goron behind the counter. "When did the Princess leave this morning?"

"About an hour ago?" The Goron answered. "I'm not too sure, sorry."

"Thank you." Lynk nodded stiffy and began to hurriedly pull on her breastplate and belt on. She pulled her backpack on and rushed out the door within a what could have been seconds—she'd had plenty of time over the years to perfect her dressing skills.

Without bothering to say goodbye to Daruk, Lynk hurried out of Goron City. Lynk knew the Princess wasn't in the city anymore, and so she wasn't going to waste the time.

Goddesses, how stupid was the Princess? Lynk hissed and she shifted into a sprint. For someone who claims to be smart, she sure doesn't think about her actions! The Yiga Chan's activity had skyrocketed within the last year; to go out on her own, knowing there were people out for her blood was... foolish, dim-witted—Lynk wanted to screech to the heavens for Nayru to install some of her wisdom onto her!

She reached the stable and asked if Zelda had passed through. She received yes and Lynk climbed onto Myth and started racing for the Zora's Domain. Myth, sensing his riders sizzling anger, cantered without stop.

It was another ten minutes before Lynk even found a hint of Zelda—it was her startled shout. Myth immediately turned off the path and into the woods towards the voice. Myth broke through a series of bushes and Lynk saw Zelda running from three black Bokoblins.

The Master Sword was drawn, and one was taken down. Lynk leapt from Myth's back and slew the other two in seconds. She came to a stop, her body pumping with adrenaline. She didn't turn to face Zelda for several long and agonising seconds, her arms trembling from the adrenaline, as she tried to collect herself enough not to shout at the Princess. How Lynk wanted to shout, yell and just,  _scream_  at the idiotic little girl she was the appointed knight off.

Zelda was nothing more than a  _brat_  who didn't even put her own safety before her dislike of Lynk. It was  _pathetic_.

Finally, Lynk exhaled heavily via her nose and partly turned to look at Zelda. Zelda who was sat on the floor, eyes wide in shock at the sudden appearance and response time Lynk had demonstrated.

Zelda met Lynk's eyes and her mouth closed—blue eyes burned with an anger Zelda had never seen before. It was annoyance, anger, frustration and most of all— _disappointment_.

The last one hit Zelda like an arrow piercing her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revali's Flap scene was inspired by a shot one called Impressions by Sidonian on FF.net. I tried to keep it original but it's heavily inspired by it. It's definitely worth the read.
> 
> Also, yeah, Lynk thinks Zelda's nothing more than a bratty Princess atm, that'll change but damn does Lynk hate Zelda and her stupid actions.


	7. Truths and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff goes down between Zelda and Lynk. Lynk and Mipha aren't as good at hiding their relationship as they think and Zelda learns it's mostly Hylians that are prejudiced towards same-sex relationships.
> 
> [updated 14/3/2020]

**Chapter 7: Truths and Anger**

* * *

_I've learned that when Lynk gets angry, she gets angry. It was unlike any I had seen before. She said no words, but she didn't need to—her face said it all. I'm sitting in a room within Zora's Domain hours later and I can still see and feel her burning gaze. It was horrible, I know I shouldn't have left without Lynk but I'm bitter towards her, could one really blame me? But, no one had looked at me with such disappointment before. Father is always stern and dissatisfied with my lack of sealing power, but he's never shown disappointment like Lynk had. For some reason, it hurts more than what I could imagine the look Father would give me when Lynk no doubt tells him of my actions._

* * *

"—and by the time I even found her, she was being attacked!" Lynk made wild and frustrated arm motions as she paced back and forth. Mipha gave her a sympathetic look. "And the only reason she did such a stupid thing was to leave me behind because she can't  _stand_  me! It's… it's  _childish_!"

Mipha was acutely aware that Lynk was holding back a harsher term she desperately wanted to use to insult the Hylian Princess. Mipha sighed, greatly empathizing with Lynk—from the interactions, Lynk and Zelda had while with her and the other champions were strikingly different from when Zelda interacted with them. The Zora Princess could understand.

Mipha gently taking a hold of Lynk's arm finally put a stop of the Hylian's pacing. Lynk turned and gave Mipha a look of complete defeat. "She is acting so pettily towards me and it's grinding my nerves. I've done nothing to her, yet she's…" Lynk collapsed to her knees and buried her face into Mipha's lap.

"I think she just needs more time." Mipha hummed gently, fingers brushing through Lynk's loose hair. Her girlfriend sighed happily at the feeling making Mipha beam with her own happiness.

Lynk murmured something into her lap and Mipha giggled. "What was that?" She teased. "I didn't quite catch it."

Lynk peered up at Mipha through her lashed, eyes flickering with mirth. Her smile hidden by the way she was keeping half her face pressed against Mipha's legs.

Playing along, Lynk said: "I said that there was this rather handsome looking Rito I saw when visiting their village."

Mipha gasped dramatically, hand covering her mouth party. "Is this your way of saying you're breaking up with me?"

"In your dreams, Mipha." Lynk grinned and quickly captured Mipha's lips in a kiss. She pulled back after a long few seconds which left them breathless. "Although, I wasn't lying about the handsome Rito."

Mipha playing flicked Lynk's nose. "Only you, Lynk, would tell your girlfriend about all the other beautiful people in the world. Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Lynk hummed thoughtfully and flashed a grin. "Maybe…"

Lynk received a thwack on the arm this time as Mipha rolled her golden-amber orbs, only to hum when she noticed the dirt on Lynk's jaw. "How about a bath before dinner? You're dirty."

Lynk blinked, fingers absentmindedly reaching for the spot. "Ah, yeah." She paused for a moment and her lashes flickered as she purred: "You… want to join me?"

Mipha turned pink in the cheeks, she was most certainly aware of the double meaning. She smiled, her stomach fluttering with excitement. "Of course."

Lynk stood and held a hand out for Mipha, which the Zora took. They made their way down the corridor to collected Lynk's towels.

Once the couple had left the hallway, Zelda stepped out from the corner, eyes wide in shock. She openly gaped in the direction Mipha and Lynk had departed for.

She… Zelda… she could form any words; she knew Zora's didn't care for gender when it came to partners—Gerudo much the same—but never would Zelda even think Lynk would be one of those people. Someone who was attracted to the same sex as she was.

It set Zelda on edge for a moment, she shifted her weight between her feet as she tried to collect her thoughts. It was obvious their relationship was on the down-low—at least on the Hylian part.

(Zelda wondered if Captain Jin was aware of his daughter's sexual orientation. Part of her said yes, it felt likely to Zelda. The father and daughter were a tightknit duo after all.)

Zelda could understand why no Hylians had been made aware of the situation, especially because of who Lynk was. A bitter part of Zelda thought that even if it was open knowledge, most would accept the relationship anyway because of who Lynk was as a person.

Actually… perhaps this was a gift for Zelda! She could tell her father, no doubt Lynk would then be deemed unfit to be her Appointed Knight. Zelda nodded, if she wrote to her father now and sent the letter, he'd remove Lynk immediately at their return.

Zelda spun on her heels, confident and determined to write the letter but laughter stopped her short. She peered over at the bridge to see Mipha and Lynk walking along towards the bathhouse. She watched them, watched the way Lynk glanced down at Mipha with a look of pure adoration and love. Blue eyes were soft, and her lips were curled upwards into a smile. Mipha giggled and wrapped an arm around Lynk's, leaning into the Hylian's side. They greeted a Zora knight as they passed by, who cheerfully returned the greeting.

Zelda swallowed thickly.

Maybe… maybe she'd keep the information to herself for a while. At least until she had someone else's option on the matter. Impa was always someone she could go too.

Zelda nodded; yes, she'd put off visiting Urbosa and head back to the castle to speak to Impa about what to do.

* * *

When dinner time came around, Lynk and Mipha returned. Lynk wore her champion's collar done up and Zelda felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment because she knew why that was.

* * *

When morning arrived, Zelda had a secondary check of Vah Ruta before deciding to head off. She announced to Lynk as they were readying to leave that they would be returning to the castle instead.

Lynk's eyes had narrowed slightly, the only portrayal of her confusion at the sudden change but shrugged it off.

The partings were said and Lynk and Mipha's hug now left an odd weight on Zelda's shoulders; she averted her gaze when they pulled back.

"Make sure to write okay?" Mipha gave Lynk a stern look. "Last time you got so distracted that you forgot."

Lynk rubbed the back of her head, her cheeks tinting red. She nodded before climbing onto Myth's back.

Neither Hylian said a word on the journey home. It was still tense, and it left a bitter taste in Zelda's mouth. It made the journey feel almost twice as long then it should have—like she was being punished for her actions by being forced to spend more time around Lynk

Upon arrival, Zelda left Lynk behind before anyone had a chance to stop her. She knew Impa would be watching Purah and Robbie work on the Ancient Guardians. While Impa wasn't a scientist, she just didn't trust Purah and Robbie enough not to do something that would get themselves hurt when they focused on their work too much. They often disregarded safety.

Zelda hurried across a courtyard and to the field that had been dedicated to the work on the Ancient Guardians. She saw Impa standing watch over Purah, Robbie seemed to be busy elsewhere.

"Impa." The Sheikah woman turned at her name.

She bowed her head. "Greetings, Princess Zelda. A safe trip I hope?"

Zelda's mind flashed back to two days ago and she saw Lynk's burning gaze again.

"Completely fine." Impa raised a brow, obviously sensing that her words were not true but did not comment. "But I was wondering if we could take a walk? I wanted to ask for your thoughts on something important."

Impa tilted her head, eyes searching Zelda's face. "As you wish."

And so the Hylian and Sheikah went for a walk around the field. It was only once Zelda knew there was no one around to listen in did she speak. She slowed to a stop. "I wanted to know what you thought of same-sex relationships."

Impa blinked, taken aback by the question. She pursed her lips. "Is this for you personally—?"

"Oh heavens, no!" Zelda waved her hands. "But while out something happened and, well, I know the Gerudo and Zora don't have any problems with such relationships."

Impa hummed. "As far as I am aware, Hylians are the only race that are quite… it the simplest way, prude in regard to sexual orientation, your highness. Sheikah personally do not think much on the subject, but for your sake, we do not broadcast our thoughts on the matter." Impa titled her head. "May I ask what brought this question on?"

Zelda swallowed nervously. "Well, I saw Mipha and Lynk together."

Impa blinked twice, then smiled. "Ah, so it's true."

Zelda frowned in bewilderment. "Uh?"

Impa laughed softly. "They are not quite as secretive as they try to be. Most know that Lynk and Mipha have known each other for years but their behaviour shifted recently. They seemed impossibly closer than before. There was a rumour going around, and I overheard one of the trainees crying over how his chance to impress Lynk was gone. It was quite amusing."

Her words left Zelda much to mull over.

"But, Princess, that doesn't really explain what you ask me." Impa added.

Zelda bit her lip—would Impa think badly of her if she vocalized what she was planning? Impa might not outwardly show it, but Zelda knew she'd judge her for her actions. What would others think too? The idea scared Zelda and so she came to a conclusion.

She would not go to her father about Lynk.

"I was just curious." Zelda answered. "Lynk has purposely not told any Hylians, as far as I'm aware, so I wanted your thoughts on the matter."

Impa nodded. "If that is all, perhaps we should head back? I fear what Purah might get up to if I stray for too long."

Zelda giggled.

* * *

Zelda peered down at the Sheikah Slate in her hands. "Nothing's changed, Purah." Zelda answered the Sheikah woman's previous question of whether something she did inside the broken Guardian had done anything. All it had was illegible gibberish flickering across the scream.

Zelda adjusted her grip and made care not the jolt the wire that was attached to the Slate.

Purah groaned dramatically, there was a thud of a metal tool hitting metal that followed. Purah shimmied out of her spot halfway into the Guardian and glanced to Zelda, but the blonde Hylian's eyes were somewhere else.

Purah followed the Princess's gaze to Lynk, who was lent against the outer wall a short ways away. She was watching the far distance, her body tense—something you could see from even where they stood.

"Something the matter, Zelly?" Purah questioned as she swivelled her head to look back at Zelda. When she didn't answer Purah continued. "Does it have to do with Lynk? Hmm, you think she's curious about these magnificent creations?"

Zelda looked doubtful. Purah pouted. "Honestly, Zelly, you shouldn't get so worked up about it. She's just doing her job. If she wasn't, then I doubt she'd be here to begin with. I've seen her teach, she'd pretty wicked at it!"

"She's taunting me." Zelda grumbled, grip on the Sheikah Slate tightening in frustration.

"Taunting you?" Purah's brows furrowed. "Does she dislike you that much?"

"I mean, it only makes sense, right?" Zelda grimaced. "You should've seen the look she gave me after…" She trailed off.

"After?"

Zelda adverted her gaze. "I may or may not have run off while she was sleeping and got into some trouble." Before Purah could speak, and she was going to by the way her brows creased, and her mouth opened. "I know it was stupid all right, but I can't stand her, Purah. You know she's hardly even said a word directly to me yet?"

Purah pursed her lips, eyeing Lynk for a moment before turning back to Zelda. "That's called doing her job, Zelly. She'd there to protect you, you're actively going out of your way to make that as difficult as possible."

"But I'm here, in the castle and completely safe, Purah. And she's here, with the master Sword on her back, I can't help but think it's in spite, to loom over me. To brag and lord it over me."

Purah sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose from where they'd slid down. She turned back to the Guardian. "I'm not so sure you're seeing the entire picture. Have you tried talking to her about it.  _Politely_."

"Of course, I have, but it's like I'm talking to a wall. I'm just talking to myself at this point. I gave up a while ago."

Purah took a moment to mull over Zelda's words as she fiddled with some wires. However, Zelda's problem was forgotten as she grinned in excitement. "Zelly! I think I've got it figured out!"

With little to no warning, Purah broaderline violently shoved her tool into a socket she'd been working at and suddenly bright blue sparks began crackling, and a deep reverberating rumbling shook the entire Guardian.

As quickly as Zelda could, she pulled Purah back away from the quivering Guardian. But they both stared at it in awe as the head swirled around.

It was moving!

"What did you—?"

"Burnt circuit!" Purah chimed gleefully.

Zelda's eyes snapped back to the Slate as it burst to life, ancient Sheikah lettering flicker across the scream. Numbers then letters, scream dancing almost wildly as it began to form a two-word sentence.

Behind her, the Guardian jerked and flashed a pinky red.

' _Target Acquired'_

"Princess!"

Something collided with her back, sending her sprawling onto the grassy ground, then a noise as loud as thunder hammered against her ears as a wave of searing heat hit her. When Zelda regained her senses, she uncovered her head and looked up to find Lynk standing over her, staring down the machine Purah had worked so hard to bring to life.

It was ruined!

It was worse than that! A complete and utter mess, its head had been blasted apart and its tentacle legs quivering and the Ancient Guardian collapsed under its dead weight with a dull thud.

"What have you done?!" Zelda shrilled and Lynk's eyes met hers, her brows pinched in a furious way. In her right hand was a wooden pot lid— _a pot lid!_  Orange and blue intertwining flames licked across the makeshift shield. She dropped the pot lid and stomped them out before it could spread.

"What did you do?" She looked at her in complete shock of disbelief. All their work—weeks and weeks of work, all gone in an instant!

"Saved you, that's what." Purah rasped as she stood, brushing some dirt from her clothes as she did. "I'm glad someone had a good enough reaction time to see that coming." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Guess it went down fighting maybe? And to think Lynk deflected the beam with a pot lid!"

"But it's gone, Purah!" Zelda tugged at her hair in frustration. She knew she shouldn't let her anger get the better of her, but she was so distraught over the loss of the Guardian, so caught up in her emotions that she turned to Lynk, scowling furiously. "How could you just destroy our work!"

Lynk's eyes narrowed, her brows pinching in the familiar way of two days ago, but Zelda wasn't done.

"Why are you even here!? I didn't ask you to follow me around the castle! Did my father set you up to this? Or are you just keen on the idea of being a constant goddessdamn thorn in my side for your own twisted amusement!"

Purah's breath hitched, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Zelda!"

Still, Zelda wasn't through: "You stalk me everywhere I go! What's next? Are you going to run to my father and tattle on me every time I step out of line or do something you don't like? Do you enjoy mocking me!?"

Lynk's face shifted again, only all emotion disappeared—her face becoming scarily blank. For a long moment that left Purah itching forwards nervously, Lynk continued to just stare at Zelda. It made the Princess uncomfortable.

Then Lynk finally spoke: "You are a  _seventeen-year-old_  woman, it's time you start acting your age."

Then she turned abruptly, kicking up dirt as she did, and near marched away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel piece:
> 
> It was difficult to remember before. Before her death. Before everything had gone disastrously wrong. Before destruction and death fell greatly upon the land of Hyrule. Just everything before the Calamity.
> 
> Some days, she could remember—remember running through lush green hills and towering forests laughing with those she believed to be her parents. She could remember castle spires reaching for the heavens, the busy market place of the town just outside the castle. She could remember the hard-working citizens and friendly atmosphere. She could remember a beautiful and glowing city resting upon pillars above a great river, and she could remember homes built from carved out rocks surrounded by lava. She closed her eyes and could feel the great desert heat and a snowy mountain range's chilly wind against her cheeks.
> 
> She could recall morning and evening skies, scorching days, and bitter winter nights cuddled beside a fire.
> 
> She could remember emotions—affection, hope, anger, desperation. Hate, love.
> 
> Other days, she could remember essentially nothing. Often it left her feeling very little. Emotionless. Thoughtless. Numb. Her mind nothing like it had used to be.
> 
> And yet, despite having nothing but her name and clothes on her back, she fought. Even when hope was but a distant memory, and her mind clouded with darkness, she fought to save the owner of the voice. Free the trapped souls of people she had also long forgotten.
> 
> One hundred years. A lifetime for one. A small fraction of a lifetime to others. But she spent those years dead to the world, healing and sleeping.
> 
> Then she was awoken.


	8. Urbosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I'm back? It's been a while, I'll admit. I got writer's block, put the story on hiatus and continued on with my other stories.
> 
> Anyway, this one's short, but mostly it's just to get back into writing for Kismet.
> 
> I revamped the old chapters—I do that whenever I've taken a break from a story, correct errors and such. This time it includes some improvements above just spelling mistakes.  
> Also, knew cover :D Lynk wears the breastplate over her champion tunic.
> 
> There is an original child character in this chapter, you'll know her when she appears but this is mostly setting stuff up ;)

**Chapter 8: Urbosa**

Her blood boiled.

Ungrateful  _brat_.

Lynk was at a loss of words to even begin describing the seething anger that  _festered_  inside her.

She swung the training sword at the tree, slicing marks into the bark. She's been at it for over an three hours already and the sun was finally reaching the horizon.

But no matter how much energy she expunged, nothing tamed the enmity.

How dare she—

Finally, Lynk stopped and took a deep breath, then dropped the sword and sprawled out on the ground, defeated. She rubbed her face and pressed her palms into her eyes.

"Just breathe." She whispered; she wanted to cry her frustration out. "Why me?  _Why me?_ "

* * *

_Today has been just awful. When Purah had finally made an advancement with the Guardians, Lynk just had to destroy it! Although, begrudgingly I am thankful that she had been there because neither Purah or I are well trained in the art of combat. We would have been dead had Lynk not been there. But did she had to completely destroy it?_

_Then I blew up at her, my frustration and anger at her and what had just happened had overwhelmed me. It was certainly not one of my finest moments._

_However, once more I found myself the target of her disappointed expression. But I found it scarier when she stared at me with no emotion, just a blankness. Her words haunt my thoughts._

"You are a seventeen-year-old woman, it's time you start acting your age."

_Do I really come off as such a child to her?_

_Is that all she sees me as? Some child to babysit?_

* * *

By morning, Lynk was already out on Myth, chasing down the Princess.

With Purah directions, she had made her way up towards the inactive Shrine by the ancient columns in Piper Ridge. The Princess thought herself sneaky, trying to slink out of the palace under the cover of dawn but the Princess had made the mistake of telling Purah where she was going.

And thus, Purah had come to Lynk.

Myth slowed to a halt beside Amber, the Princess's white steed, and Lynk swung herself off his back. She slowly approached the Princess, who had been busy trying to use the Sheikah Slate to see if the Shrine would react.

There was no reaction.

Lynk stayed back; had no desire to be closer than twenty paces.

The Princess turned, eyes narrowing. "I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort. I seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders. Return to the castle." She walked passed, chin raised as she moved to her horse. "And tell that to my father."

Lynk rolled her eyes, knowing the Princess wouldn't see it.

Honestly— _how childish_.

Lynk made sure to keep a good distance between them, but didn't allow her too far.

"And stop following me!" She snapped.

* * *

This time Lynk lingered even further back as the Princess road for the desert.

A minutes behind, Lynk held a clear sight of the Princess but was far enough away that no conversation could be had—or yelling, perhaps would be a better term.

Lynk nasally exhaled, taking a drink from her waterskin when she felt a dull throb behind her eyes. It was going to be a  _long_  day.

* * *

Knowing the Princess would be safe with Urbosa, Lynk was quite content to sit beside the Goddess statue and relax within the Gerudo town. She was shaded and it was quiet; perfect. It was that way for an hour before she was disturbed.

A young redhaired Gerudo shuffled up to her side with curiosity.

"Sav'aaq." She greeted.

Lynk blinked. "Ah, Sav'aaq?" She returned.

The child giggled. "Are you Campion Lynk?"

"I am." Lynk shifted upright more. "How'd you know my name?"

"Mother told me about all the other Campions! I'm Iket!"

Other campions—? Urbosa?

"Your mother's Urbosa?" Lynk questioned and Iket grinned. "Yep!"

Lynk grinned—

* * *

Lynk didn't bother trying to stop her stumble and rolled onto the sand as her shield went flying, laughing all the while as Iket giggled beside her. The sand seal ionked as it wiggled to get back upright.

"You're a natural!" Iket scrambled to her feet as she squealed excitedly. "This is the most fun I've had in ages!"

"Ditto that." Lynk stood, brushing the loose sand from her clothing. "Again?"

"Again!"

* * *

Naboris had come to a standstill and Lynk, knowing it was getting late for Iket, waved her off with a promise to come visit her int he morning.

Using the skills she'd learnt just hours earlier, Lynk shield surfed with a Sand Seal to the Divine Beast where she used the lift built into the machine to enter.

Lynk didn't think she'd never not be amazed at the sight of the Divine Beasts, let alone actually seeing the inside of them. She ran her fingers against a pedestal as she moved passed it and began her journey to location Urbosa and the Princess.

Walking up a ramp, Lynk walked passed the control node and then up another ramp to get onto the balcony where Urbosa and the Princess were sitting.

Or well, Urbosa was sitting, the Princess was sleeping.

Urbosa turned to look over her shoulder as Lynk approached. "You're quite the natural seal surfer. Although, I expected as much from someone of your skillset." Urbosa smiled and Lynk felt her cheeks warm, she had seen her? Urbosa peered down at the Princess. "She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now. So, spill it. Have the two of you been getting along all right?"

Lynk clenched her jaw, making a vague shrugging gesture of  _not really_.

"It's okay, I know. She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny." Urbosa met Lynk's eyes again. "Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this. It's unfortunate, she's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication. She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power and she has nothing to show for it. that's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing. She really is quite special. You be sure to protect her with your life. It's quite the honour."

Lynk dipped her chin, fingers curling as she mulled over the words.

"The night brings a chill. It's probably time we take her in." Urbosa straightened up, lips curling upwards as a devious look coloured her face. "Or…"

_SNAP._

_BOOM_.

Lightning struck the sand and the Princess startled awake. "Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?!"

The Princess slowly turned to face Lynk. "Wait, what—how did you—what are you doing here?!"

Urbosa threw her head back and roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

With the Princess tucked away in her bed for the night, Lynk walked beside Urbosa before coming to a standstill at the balcony to overlook the quiet nightlife of Gerudo Town.

"Have you always been this quiet?" Urbosa questioned.

Lynk huffed in amusement. "No. But it's easier this way."

"Perhaps." Urbosa dipped her chin, hands linked together behind her back. "Zelda was quite vocal about a recent, hm, clash you two had. I know that I am repeating myself, but her anger at you is not really because of you—she has admitted her own faults in the situation, and I'm sure there is more than one by some of the things she said. I would like to hear your side."

Lynk sighed heavily. "The frustration is mutual, I just want to do my job and I know she's stymied but her projecting is making my life infinity more difficult. She's not purposefully getting into trouble but—"

"Trying to get away from you just ends with her getting wound up in it?"

Lynk nodded.

"I think she only needs time." Urbosa mused. "She accepted her reaction yesterday was unsavoury. So just hang in there, yes? Zelda will come around eventually."

"If you think so." Lynk paused for a moment. "I met Iket by the way."

Urbosa laughed again. "Quite the young things isn't she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the moment Zelda stops being bratty :D
> 
> Hopefully, the next part won't take a year ^^'


	9. Yiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other short piece, but any longer would be forcing it. My spacing/time skips are a bit awkward after a while if I push it too long.
> 
> But we've finally reached that point with Zelda :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe!

**Chapter 9: Yiga Clan**

Iket came barrelling into the room at full speed, grinning away. "Lyyyynk!" She threw herself onto her back and Lynk huffed in amusement.

"Sav'otta!" Iket greeted as Lynk shifted her into her lap, arms wrapping around her small frame.

"Sav'otta." Lynk returned, chin settling on Iket's head.

"Iket, what have I told you about throwing yourself at people?" Urbosa scolded lightly as she and the Princess entered the room just behind Iket.

Iket's grinned turned sheepish. "Sorry mother, but Lynk's my new friend and I was excited to see her again!"

Urbosa hummed, eyes flickering with her amusement. "Ah, of course."

Zelda, hands clutching her elbows, watched the scene and how Lynk seemed so at ease with Iket in her lap.

"Let us have breakfast, yes?"

* * *

"How about I write?" Lynk offered, lips quivering, threatening to curl upwards as Iket hung from her frame in an attempt to stop her from leaving and following after the Princess, who this time announced she'd be up ahead at the Kara Kara Bazaar.

Was this progress? Lynk wondered.

"You better!" Iket pouted, cheeks puffed out as she attempted to glare but resulted in her just looking adorable rather than threatening.

Lynk tapped her nose. "I promise. But I've got to catch up to the Princess now, okay?"

Iket sighed sadly but released her. "Sav'orq."

"Sav'orq." Lynk echoed and exited the town walls into the desert. The walk to the Bazaar was a twenty-minute silent journey, however—

There was a scream.

Lynk's eyes widened as she immediately recognised the voice and ran, heart thudding,  _sweet Nayru, give the Princess your protection until I can get there._

Against the sandy environment, there was red and black—Yiga.

Lynk pushed herself faster as they closed in on a long blonde-haired woman who Lynk knew to be the Princess.

She managed to catch herself when she stumbled in the sand.  _Curse this damn sand._

She drew the Master Sword and—sliced the torso of one, sending blood cascading. As the now dead Yiga member hit the sand, Lynk twirled in front of the downed Princess.

Lynk raised the now bloody Master Sword, eyes narrowing as she took a threatening step forward. The remaining two Yiga Clan matched her step with their own backwards; they knew they wouldn't be able to beat her.

With Lynk's message loud and clear of  _I'll kill you if you try it_ , they disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Lynk's shoulders eased of their tension and she sheathed the sword as she turned to the Princess.

The Princess stared up at her, eyes wide.

Lynk offered her a hand. "Are you hurt?"

The Princess said nothing for a long moment, too shocked before finally shaking her head. "N—no, I'm uninjured." Then hesitantly set her hand in Lynk's, allowing the knight to pull her to her feet.

"Do you understand now?" Lynk asked abruptly and it startled the Princess enough to flinch.

"Huh?" The Princess clutched her elbows, brows furrowing at the sudden addressal.

"Why I get so frustrated with you is because this could have happened any time—except I was here. What about yesterday morning when you snuck out? Or the fact you were attacked by monsters when you left Death Mountain without me?"

The Princess worried her bottom lip as guilt stew in her gut.

Lynk sighed. "Never mind, let's just head out."

The Princess said nothing more.

* * *

_I am unsure how to put today's events into words that truly illustrate everything that's happened. She saved me. Without a thought or hesitation, she protected me from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan. I've been cold and harsh to her all this time; my hatred for myself and truly childish anger at my own predicament that I've projected onto someone that doesn't deserve it. Still, she was there for me. Whether because it was her job or not, I won't ever forget it. Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired and…I will try talking to her. To Lynk. It's worth a shot._

* * *

"So many choices!" Leona nibbled on her thumbnail as she browsed the flowers.

"How about roses?" Lynk offer, holding a single red one up. "Their simple but beautiful."

Leona hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps reds and oranges? Even pinks? And let's not forget white."

"So we're going to a red, orange and white colour scheme?"

Grinning, Leona nodded. "Guess so. Think your father will like it?"

"Papa will love it. Plus, he agreed to let you have a Sheikah ceremony. Those colours will match nicely."

"Ah! Your right!" Leona nodded enthusiastically as she jotted down notes.

As they left the florist, waving a goodbye to the owner, Leona and Lynk began heading back to Leona's shop.

"So, any changes with the Princess?"

"I… I think so?" Lynk titled her head. "She told me was she heading out the Bazar in the morning instead of just going. And despite the Yiga Clan attack, Urbosa told me she felt guilty about her reaction to the whole guardian thing the other day."

"Growth." Leona cooed. "I think she's coming to see the bigger picture now, darling. I told you it would happen eventually."

"You're not the only one." Lynk muttered before speaking louder. "I just hope she understands and tries to not get herself into any more troublesome situations."

* * *

"Good afternoon." The Princess greeted as Lynk quietly approached. The Princess had requested her presences and so Lynk had come as asked.

Lynk blinked—huh, that was the first time the Princess had greeted her.

"Your highness." Lynk dipped her chin.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour."

Lynk exhaled, this is unexcepted.

"I was rude and horrible to you because of anger at myself, and you have only been trying to do your job. So…" The Princess started, wringing her hands in front of her. "If you would allow it, I would like it if we could start over."

"I understand, your highness. Duty such as the one that haunts us are a terrible privilege. Everyone looks at you and expects greatness, that they forget that we are as human as they are." Lynk bowed her head. "But I was frustrated and angry at you, yes, but it wasn't without apprehending your situation in the first place." She gave the Princess a soft smile. "I would like it very much if we could start over, Princess."

"If we are to be friends, then please, call me Zelda."

"Then call me Lynk."

Zelda beamed happily. "Thank you for this chance, you won't regret it."

The corner of Lynk's eyes crinkled with her amusement, the soft smile boarding on a grin.

* * *

_By the end of the day, I'd gotten Lynk to open up to me. It turns out she's quite a glutton, can't resist a delicious meal!_

_When I finally got around to asking why she's so quiet all the time, she told me so much was at stake, and so many eyes upon her, she feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden. A feeling I know all too well... For Lynk, it has caused her to stop outwardly expressing her thoughts and feelings as much. I always believed her to be simply a gifted person who had never faced a day of hardship._

_How wrong I was... Everyone has struggles that go unseen by the world... I was truly so absorbed with my own problems, that I failed to see hers. I wish to talk with her more and to see what lies beneath those calm waters, to hear her speak freely and openly like Mipha had once described her as... And perhaps I, too, will be able to bare my soul to her and share the demons that have plagued me all these years._


	10. Foreboding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also hope you all are safe! We British folk are on lockdown now :')
> 
> My brother even moved back in with us cause he currently doesn't have a proper fridge to store food. Our poor cats aren't enjoying having a puppy in the house.

**Chapter 10: Foreboding**

"I come seeking help regarding this power that has been handed down over time. Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away or so I've been told all my life… and yet… grandmother heard them—the voices from the spirit realm and mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don't hear… or feel anything. Father has told me time and time again… he always says 'quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!'  _Curse you_ … I've spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods… and still, the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion. Please just tell me… what is it…? …What's wrong with me?!"

Lynk fought back the sting in her eyes at the defeated and distraught tone. "Zelda."

The Princess turned.

"It won't do to linger any longer, the water is cold."

Zelda sniffled, eyes red but she conceded with a nod; slowly wading through the water to step out. Lynk was there with a towel to wrap her up in. "Take as much time to get ready as needed. We are in no rush."

Lynk sat Zelda's travelling bag with dry clothes in against the wall as she left the Spring of Power to tend to their horses. It was painful for Lynk to see Zelda so tormented and unable to truly comfort her.

Zelda joined her five minutes later, quiet and frazzled.

After offering her an apple, which Zelda took, Lynk began to ready their horses.

Amber nickered softly as Lynk scratched his jaw and held his reins to allow Zelda to climb onto his back, Lynk followed by getting onto Myth.

"Would you like to stop by Zora's Domain on our return?" Lynk asked softly. "You'll be able to check up on Vah Ruta this way."

Zelda's lips tremored, threatening to curl upwards into a grin; she knew what Lynk was trying to do. Finally, she gives Lynk a soft smile. "I would be most appreciative if we could."

"To Zora's Domain then."

* * *

Lynk heard it before even catching a glimpse. A slight tug at Myth's mane had him halting, Zelda followed her example with Amber.

"Lynk?"

Lynk strained her hearing to make sure she wasn't just imagining the sound of monsters ahead. No, she was definitely hearing them. "There are monsters further along." She slid from Myth's back. "Stay here while I deal with them."

Staying low, Lynk trudged toward a ledge that would allow her to overlook the surrounding area. She was expecting Lizalfos or Bokoblins, not both as well as a  _Silver Lynel_. She choked on a breath in her surprise.

Drawing back, she pursed her lips, debating how to go about the attack. If she could take down the Lizalfos and Bokoblins first, then she could focus solely on the Lynel. Confident with her plan, Lynk pulled her bow off her back, notching an arrow and aimed for the heads.

Firing rapidly let Lynk discard of the all seven monsters and she set her eyes on the Lynel. Pulling an ice arrow from her quiver, she acknowledged she only had three of them and a Silver Lynel wasn't a monster to simply wave off like any other. Being a fire version too meant her Ice Arrows would do more harm—but again, she only had three…

She would have to make do with both ice and normal (normal arrows wouldn't do much harm, their hide much too thick to cause major damage…), weaken it, then get close enough to attack with her sword. Good thing she'd brought her shield with her just in case.

Drawing her bow, she lined up the shot and once the Lynel stopped moving—

The arrow hit, exploding into ice and the Lynel reared and roared. Lynk ran along the cliff edge, getting closer while notching a second but normal arrow, she aimed for the legs. If she could do at least some damage to them, its mobility would be affected and allow for her to get close.

The next several minutes consisted of Lynk never stopping long enough for the Lynel to fire its own arrows (or charge at her because she had the high ground) while she continually fired at its legs, doing more and more damage to the point it was stumbling.

She skidded down the slope, pulled the Master Sword and ran for the beast. She used a small outcrop to jump onto its back and thrust the sword into its spine.

The Lynel roared in agony, legs giving out and Lynk went flying as it swiped at her with its remaining strength. She cried out as she hit the ground, feeling as jagged rock cut her skin. She pushed the dull throb aside to rush the Lynel a final time, yanking the Master Sword from its back as she flipped over the downed creature to avoid another swing of its arm to thrust the blade into its throat, finally killing it.

The Lynel hit the ground, blood quickly forming a puddle beneath it.

"Incredible!" Zelda's voice brought Lynk back to the present, her adrenaline rush finally and slowly dying down.

Lynk turned with a frown to the Princess to see her grinning excitedly. "Were you watching the entire time?"

Zelda's grin turned sheepish and red-tinted her cheeks. "I wanted to see you in action against a Lynel—a Silver one too!" She nudged Amber down the rocky path, Myth following loyally behind them and up to Lynk's side. She pat his neck.

"It went better then I expected truthfully." Lynk rubbed the back of her neck at the praise. "I only really have experience with Blue-maned Lynels."

"Still, you did magnificently! Not many people can claim to have gone up against a Blue-maned, let alone a Silver-maned, Lynk!"

Lynk bit her lip to stop her smile.

Zelda approached the Lynel, a worried furrow of her brow appearing as she looked over the monsters from atop of Amber, however. "It seems that not only is the frequency of these attacks on the rise, but the scale of bests we are facing is intensifying as well. I fear that—I fear that this is an omen which portends to the return of Calamity Ganon. If that is the case, we'll need to make preparations as soon as possible."

Lynk nodded silently in agreement, swinging herself up onto Myth's back. "Would be best to get a move on then."

"Of course."

* * *

By the time they reached Zora's Domain, the sun was beginning to set. Mipha met them at the bridge into the city.

"Princess Zelda, Lynk." She greeted. "A pleasant surprise."

"Princess Mipha." Zelda returned. "My apologies for bargaining in unexpectedly. The journey back to the castle is quite the long one and thought perhaps Zora's Domain may have two free beds if it isn't too much of a sudden appearance."

"Heavens, no." Mipha smiled. "Spares beds will always be available for you both."

Returning the smile, Zelda followed behind Mipha and Lynk felt a strange contentment at the sight. Shaking her head, she jogged to catch up to them.

* * *

The movement of Vah Ruta's tusk was as elegant as her driver, raising both Mipha and Lynk up high to witness the sunset over the entirety of Zora's Domain as Zelda lingered inside for a check-up on Vah Ruta.

"I was thinking… this reminds me of the time we first met." Mipha commented softly, a fond and reminiscent smile gracing her lips as she healed Lynk. "A wild child… always getting yourself hurt at every turn and every time I would heal you. I thought it was funny how, despite being young, you tried to look so grown-up."

Lynk ducked her head, hiding her grin but her shaking shoulders of laughter gave her away. "I'm not going to deny my, ah, 'adventurous days' as papa likes to call them."

Mipha joined Lynk with her laughter. However as Mipha trailed off, Lynk gave her a concerned look. "Is something the matter, Miph?"

Mipha sighed. "I have been thinking. About this Calamity Ganon. If in fact, he does return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against."

Lynk nasally exhaled, eyes watching the setting sun thoughtfully. "I…" She wrung their hands together. "We're not sure what to expect. Art and writing left behind showed a battle fought with more than just out past selves. Zelda and I have been talking about it, we hope that in the case she's unable to unlock her power, that the Divine Beasts and Guardians will help exceptionally."

"We can only hope and pray." Mipha added quietly, resting her head against Lynk's shoulder as they continued watching the sun in silences.

* * *

"I'm quite sure Zora's Domain is one of the more beautiful places I'll ever see." Zelda commented absently later that evening after a feast and they had retreated to a quiet corner of the Domain. Mipha thanked her for the compliment

"She sure is." Lynk agreed rather nonchalantly but her phrasing didn't pass over any heads.

Mipha flushed as red as her scales.

Zelda bit her lip, successfully muffling her giggles; she had to admit it, Lynk and Mipha were adorable together. She could see why everyone assumed they were dating when they sat so close and Lynk was this forward with flirting.

(Thinking back on it, Zelda felt disgusted with herself for wanting to use their relationship against Lynk. Lynk had caused her to do a lot of thinking and revaluating as of late, not that Zelda truly hated it; in fact, Zelda enjoyed hearing someone else's opinions that wouldn't give a bias. She knew she could count of Lynk to give her that, Lynk had even stated unless they were her superiors she didn't have a problem voicing her differing views and even then, she'd offer her voice in a more respectful manner.

If was definitely a refreshing experience. Zelda knew Purah, Impa and others that she had grown up with would offer her advice, but it wasn't quite like the way Lynk went about it. There was a strange sense of familiarity about it, in fact.

Zelda wondered the relationships between their past selves—Zelda knew Lynk was the first  _recorded_  female Master Sword wielder, but there could possibly be female predecessor that had not been written about or even time had simply muddied the history they had come to know?

There were records about Heroes marrying a past Zelda—not always, but it had happened. In fact, the previous Link had married the previous Zelda!

It also made Zelda curious about her own reincarnation. She supposed Lynk would be the more likely one to change gender than her, seeing as she was supposedly Hylia in mortal form and Hylia was ever much  _female_.

But it left her curious nonetheless.)

Lynk's face didn't give anything away but her eyes certainly did—very much gleeful at Mipha's response to her flirting.

"I—I'm glad you think so too, Lynk." Mipha stuttered before clearing her throat. "So how's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Oh? Wedding plans?" Zelda perked up.

Lynk smiled softly. "My father proposed to his long-time girlfriend, Leona. She's the Head Seamstress at the castle."

"Leona, Leona, ah!" Zelda's eyes widened in recognition. "Yes, Madam Leona certainly earned position. She's designed and crafted my clothes for as long as I can remember. I feel rather silly that I'm only now hearing about this, especially since your father is the Head of the Royal Guard too."

Mipha giggled softly. "Leona is quite humble about her craft, and doesn't broadcast very much."

"And Father is often distracted with work and so he only speaks about it when asked." Lynk turned to Mipha. "But to answer your question, they've set a date for early autumn, when the leaves are beginning to fall to match the red, orange and white colour scheme."

"Sounds lovely." Zelda smiled, picturing the sight.

"The plan is to have the wedding in Kakariko Village." Lynk added. "Since Leona has family there and my grandparents passed away several years ago on both sides of the family. Father is quite happy to go along with Leona's wish for a more Sheikah traditional wedding too."

"Curious. I wonder how they differ?" Zelda inquired.

"Sheikah hve a lot more than just a ceremony and after party. It's very much a contrast from a normal Hylian wedding. " Lynk huffed fondly. "But their clothing is a big factor in the entire thing."

Mipha sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to see what Leona has designed."

Lynk chuckled. "I know what I'm wearing, she finished designing my dress weeks ago. Still having trouble decided hers, however."

Zelda smiled happily, her hapless morning all but forgotten.


End file.
